Clan's Collide
by SnowPancakez
Summary: As kid's,Sasuke an Naruto don't pay any attention to their elder's and enjoy each other's friedship. But after the fox kit is taken away by hunter's for 7 year's, will an older Sasuke be able to track him down and save him? SASUNARU,yaoi,rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Snow here folks! My second fan fic! Hope you guys like it lots!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character's**

"Aniki! Aniki! Where are you?" A ten year old Sasuke yelled as he ran onto the Uchiha territory.

"I'm over here, Sasuke." his older brother, Itachi, called back.

Sasuke ran around the corner then stopped dead in his tracks, his nose twitched and he sniffed the air. _Fox scents!_ the feral kitten thought and darted towards his older brothers back. "Itachi! There's a fo- What the?" the kitten's ears twitched on the top of his spiked hair as he saw a mop of blonde hair. Two, large, orange fox ears rested on the top of the mop, it's tail swished in pleasure as Itachi groomed him. "Oh, Sasuke. There you are, this is Naruto Uzumaki. I found him in a humans trap and brought him here to wrap his ankle." The older feral cat said with a wry smile.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled, showing his pearly white fangs showing. The kitten gazed into the azure eye's then moved his gaze over the foxes tan face, his cheeks had three whisker marks on each cheek, a Uzumaki trade mark. "Your brother is a-maz-ing with his grooming technique!" the fox boy hollered. Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever, idiot fox." he breathed. Itachi looked up at his brother and scowled.

"Hey! Don't call me that, feral bastard!" Naruto retorted then made the same arm crossing gesture. The two glared at each, blue bore into coal and coal bore into blue. Itachi kept grooming behind the blonde's ear's then moved down to his blonde hair.

"Honestly, Sasuke? Are you going to let father's rivalry with the foxes go to your head?" he said, still grooming.

"Hn!" Sasuke murmured stubbornly. His older brother never liked the territory situation and he probably never will. The Uchiha's and Uzumaki's were always fighting over territory. Fugaku Uchiha was the alpha male of the clan and he kept a strong hand in territory business, Sasuke and Itachi's father was no pushover. Kyuubi Uzumaki and his brother Deidara, along with the youngest, Naruto, were the leader's of their clan but Kyuubi was the alpha male. But the strange thing about the Uzumaki's is that they don't have any females in their clan, only males. Certain males in the clan could get pregnant and give birth like a female and the Uchiha's hated their methods. So they fought over absolutely everything!

"Alright little Naruto, your ankle is bandaged and you are fully groomed." Itachi said in a silky voice.

The fox lept up and stretched, then tested his ankle. "Thank you, Itachi-kun! Can I come over and play tomorrow?" he asked eagerly.

Sasuke's tail twitched in annoyance at the loud tone, his ears twitched as well. "Sure, you can play with Sasuke." The kittens head shot up and he hurriedly scowled at the blonde fox. "I won't do it!" he said and stomped his foot.

Itachi scuffed his little brother's ears then grabbed the left one. "You behave yourself little kitten or I'll tell mom how her vase was broken."

"But... Fine! If I get his fox stink then your explaining to father!" Naruto's fox ears perked and he giggled as Sasuke fummed and yowled in anger.

The bushes nearby rustled and two fox teenagers walked into the territory. One had fiery long red hair with fiery red fox ears to match, his red tail twitching in annoyance. The other had long hair as well except some was pulled into a ponytail, his hair was blonde, like Naruto's, and he had matching pale orange fox ears. His tail wrapped around his long, muscular leg. "Naruto! Why do you smell like a feral cat?" the red head called.

"Kyuubi! That's not nice! Itachi-kun saved me from a human trap and groomed me!" Naruto smiled wide when his older brother's rolled their yellow and blue eyes.

"Come on, brat! We need to get you back to the den, yeah?" the other fox said. Naruto waved a hand to Sasuke and Itachi then ran to his brother's. "Dei, can we go pick berries then?" Deidara nodded then led his little brother back into the forest.

Kyuubi waited until he couldn't hear footsteps then looked over the Uchiha brother's. He took a few strides then stopped in front of Itachi, his yellow eyes bore into the dark ones. "Thank you for helping my little brother." he said in a emotionless manner. The feral cat nodded and swished his long tail from side to side. "He was in pain and I could care less if he was a fox or a cat. I invited him over to play with my little brother, Sasuke." Itachi pulled Sasuke in front of him and placed his pale clawed fingers on his shoulders.

The red fox bent down to Sasuke's height and tilited his head to the side, he then smiled wickedly. "Naruto will be at the river that seperates the territories, swimming. Sasuke can play with him there so your da' won't have a shit fit." Kyuubi said then backed away into the darkening forest. His yellow eyes were all that they could see until, they, to disappeared.

Itachi patted his little brothers shoulder then made his way inside their home. Sasuke soon followed, he was kinda looking forward to the playdate. Even though Naruto was loud and obnoxious, he probably could play for hours. Unlike some of the other kittens in Sasuke's clan. They bored him but Naruto was a fox, energy ran threw their veins naturally.

"I look forward to playing with you, Naruto." Sasuke purred as he got to his room and curled up into a ball on his bed.

_The next morning: 9:30 A.M_

"Swimming is fun, Dei! We can finally go swimming?" Naruto exclaimed while bouncing up and down. Deidara had his little brother's hand in his and smiled down at him. The Uzumaki's always bathed in the river but more closer to the waterfall so they wouldn't be out in the open. "Yes, Yes! Your swimming with your little friend, Sasuke, yeah? For the millionth time." The blue eyed fox said and pushed open the bushes for Naruto to pass threw.

The fox kit ran out, letting the little pebbles squish under his toes. The cool breeze ran threw his blonde lock, he giggled and breathed in the salt watery air. "Is Kyuubi coming?" he asked his older brother. Deidara shook his head, making his ears sway side to side, "Nope, he has to go hunting with Sasori and Gaara, yeah?" Naruto giggled again when Dei's mate's name was mentioned. Sasori had come into the clan about a year ago, along with his cousin, Gaara. The red headed fox seduced Deidara and they became mates.

"Ooh! Are you mad that Kyuubi stuck you with me?"

"Nah, your my little bro! Plus I have to make sure those feral's play nice, yeah?" Deidara rustled his little brother's hair and pinced his fox ears.

Naruto giggled and pushed him away, playfully then he ran towards the water. Deidara chased after him, removing his shirt and pants, Naruto did the same and jumped into the cold water. The blonde foxes splashed each other, laughing and giggling when the Uchiha's finally arrived. Itachi smiled when he saw the brother's wrestling in the water. Deidara was attractive to him but he stunk of another male, his mate. Plus, it was Kyuubi that interested the older feral cat. "Heeeyyy! Itachi-kun! Sasuke!" Naruto called and waved his clawed hand.

Sasuke had his ears flattened against his head as he sat down under an oak tree, near the river. He wasn't much of a swimmer but his brother was and he could have a field day for all Sasuke cared. The kitten brought out his book out and started to read it, a familiar fox stench invaded his nostrials. "Come swim with us, Sasuke! It's refreshing!" Naruto said and smiled wickedly, like Kyuubi did.

"No thanks. I'm not much of a swimmer." Sasuke growled then gave the fox his famous death glare.

Naruto giggled and grabbed the kitten's wrist, he tugged it sharply and made Sasuke get on his feet. _This fox has strength! I can't get my wrist free!_ the feral thought rigidly. He was dragged the edge of the river then Naruto stopped, turned and smiled at him. "Come on! Into the water!" he called with another smile. Sasuke looked at his brother, asking with his eyes for help but Itachi just shook his head and motioned for him to get in.

The kitten groaned and started to remove his shirt then moved down the his pant's. He dipped his foot in and shivered, it was freezing! There was no way he would get, Sasuke frowned then took a step back. The blonde fox behind him smiled wickedly then pushed Sasuke into the water. A splash satisfied the fox kit and he jumped in afterwards.

Sasuke surfaced and took in a deep breath, he then yowled, searching for Naruto. The fox hid behind his older brother and stuck his tongue out at him, "Nah Nah, Sasuke! Come and get me kitty kitty!" Sasuke swam towards him with revenge in his dark eyes. Naruto squealed then swam away from the feral kitten but it was useless when Sasuke caught his foot and dunked his head under the water. Deidara curled his lips in amusement, his little brother was getting along with a feral cat and the feral liked his brother. "Cute eh, Itachi-san, yeah?" Dei asked the Uchiha. Itachi just smirked and watched as well.

Hoof beats could be heard a few feet away, it alerted all the boy's. A buck ran out of the bushes, it's antler's rose high in the air. It's nose flared as it searched for an escape route. Deidara grabbed Naruto to protect him and Itachi did the same for his brother. The buck looked towards them and took a few steps back, then it charged full on, it's antler's poiting forward. The feral cat's moved fast and ran out of the water so did the foxes. But Sasuke wasn't fast enough and was cornered by the frightened creature.

The buck had backed Sasuke against the tree and was ready to charge the kitten. A streak of blonde hit the creature and it fell onto the ground with a thud. Naruto attacked the full grown male deer and bit into it's neck, it went limp and stopped struggling. The fox stood up and held his hand out towards Sasuke, smiling wildly. "You ok, feral bastard?" A curt nod was all he got then the feral kitten grabbed the tan hand and was lifted up.

Kyuubi jumped out of the bushes on all fours, Sasori and Gaara soon followed him. They gawked in suprise when they saw little Naruto on top of the big buck. "Naruto? Did you kill that thing?" Sasori asked his mate's little brother. Naruto looked towards the voice and smiled widely. "Yup! I saved Sasuke from the big glutton!" the fox kit giggled and crawled down from his kill. The foxes made their way to the buck and examined it. "Jesus baby, you have a strong brother." Sasori said and kissed his beloved on the lips.

"Hey, hey hey! Not in front of the kids!" Kyuubi covered Naruto's eyes and scowled at his brother. Deidara shrugged then twisted his tail with Sasori's.

"Alright, kit. Time to go to the den and have dinner." the red fox said to his younger brother. Naruto nodded and turned his smile towards Sasuke, "Bye Sasuke! Bye Itachi-kun!" with that he was off with Deidara. Kyuubi, Sasori, and Gaara lifted up the buck and grunted at how heavy it was. "Thanks, Itachi. Naruto had a great time by the look's of it." the yellow eyed fox said with a smile. Itachi nodded then wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulder's. The foxes all nodded and walked into the forest with the buck on their shoulder's.

"Have fun Sasuke? Swimming is something new for you." the feral asked his little brother.

Sasuke smiled for the first time that day, "I had fun, aniki! I think me and Naruto can be best friends!"

**Yay! Kitties! I love it when Sasuke's a little kid because he's so much more innocent! It's cute. I hope you guys like it! Review please, please! -Snow**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for not updating the day I said I would! My dad wanted to stay in a hotel so I had to on my way home. Then my laptop had to fixed and it took a whole day! Terribly sorry! Pleeaaassseee enjoy.**

**0X0X**

Naruto sat in a patch of grass next to the river, picking daisies that surrounded it. His big brother, Deidara was watching him while he leaned on a shady tree. The fox kit rolled in the grass and giggled when he started to smell like flowers. He placed a white daisy in his hair and licked his lips. "Dei! I'm hungry!" he whined. Deidara rolled his eyes then lept into the tree to find his brother food.

The fox kit crawled over to the river and lapped at the water with his pink tongue. He giggled again when water hit his nose. Naruto's ear's perked when he heard rustling on the other side of the river, he then quickly stood up and backed away a few feet. Black furry ear's popped out, followed by a pale face, arms and legs. Dark eyes glared at the fox, "Fox idiot... why do you have a flower in your hair?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut up! It makes me smell nice." Naruto pouted and felt the flower.

"It makes you look like a girl." the feral kitten said, with no emotion.

"I like it, so shut up or leave." he pouted again then turned away from Sasuke.

Sasuke leaped over the river and landed a few feet from his blonde friend. He walked over and snaked the flower away from the blonde locks. "Hey!" Naruto shouted and turned. He chased Sasuke around the clearing next to the river, screaming threats at the kitten. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and kept running from the idiot. The kitten then threw the flower when Naruto caught his arm and watched it soar into the flowing river.

"My flower! Sasuke, you jerk!" the fox kit yelled and tackled the kitten into the river. He dunked Sasuke several times then got out of the water, pouting and puffing out his cheeks.

Sasuke was shruggling to keep his head above the water once his fox friend got out. He flailed his arms out to try and stay out of the water but his clothes were dragging him down. The kitten tries his best to hold his breath but to no avail. Sasuke was slowly losing consciousness.

Naruto was sitting back on his patch of grass, pouting. He looked for Sasuke but saw the water was still, he started to panic and stood up. The fox kit ran over the shore and looked into the water, he didn't see Sasuke. Naruto's mind was going crazy and he dove into the cold water. A few minutes later, the fox kit submerged with the kitten by his side, still unconscious.

Panic spread threw Naruto when he checked Sasuke's breathing. The blue eyed fox drummed his fingers on his chin and waited for an idea to pop in his head. He got it! The fox kit pressed his lips against the feral and breathed into his mouth. He pushed on the other boy's chest then pressed his lips back on Sasuke's.

The kitten coughed water into Naruto's mouth and opened his eyes to only look into big blue pools. "Sasuke! Your okay!" the hyperactive fox yelled and gave Sasuke a bone crushing hug. "No thanks to you drowning me.." Sasuke choked out and winched at the pain in his sides.

"But I saved your life, again! I should really get a reward!"

"Fat chance."

"Hmph." Naruto crossed his arms over his little chest and stuck his tongue out. "Put that tongue back in your mouth, yeah. It smell's like feral..." Deidara said and looked at his little brother curiously. "What happened?" he asked.

"Naruto drowned me then kissed me." Sasuke said, shivering.

"N-no I didn't!" Naruto blushed then scoffed. Deidara rolled his eyes and walked over to pick up Sasuke, "Your freezing, yeah? Itachi is at our den and we have a fire going so let's go." Naruto nodded and so did Sasuke.

_0X0X_

Deidara carried Sasuke in his arms and lifted the green moss over two tree branches. Kyuubi smiled at his brothers and Sasuke, "What happened to the kitty cat?" He almost broke out laughing when he saw a wet cat. "Naru almost drowned the poor kitty." Dei said in a baby voice. Sasuke clawed the vixen and jumped down from the strong arms.

Naruto giggled and ran around his whining big brother, he jumped on Kyuubi. The red fox caught his brother and sat in him in his crossed legs. "Jealous, Ita-kun?~" Kyuubi purred at the older Uchiha cat. Itachi looked at him, smirking and shaking his head. He knew kyuubi was only teasing him.

Sasuke curled up next to his brother for warmth, he was absolutely freezing. Itachi wrapped an arm around his brother and rubbed his back gently. The kitten started to purr and made everyone chuckle. Naruto even crawled out from his brothers lap and pet Sasuke's ear, he giggled when the feral kitten looked up at him with a scowl. The fox only smiled a huge smile then continued to pet him.

"Does your father know your with us?" Kyuubi asked Itachi.

"He thinks we're spying on you. What a joke, this rivalry is just, stupid. I'm glad he didn't suck Sasuke into it."

The clan leader just nodded and pulled Naruto back by the tail. Said fox kit whined and tried to crawl back to pet Sasuke. "Kyuu! I wanna pet Sasuke! Don't be a meanie!" he whined as he tried to get away. "Sasuke doesn't need you bothering him twenty four seven." the red fox simply said. Naruto pouted and yanked his tail away from his brother.

Naruto's tail was supirsingly long for his age and soon it would out grow Kyuubi's tail. It currently curled around half of his body when he slept and kept growing. The fox kit yawned then smacked his lips, he was a little tired. He grabbed his tail with one hand and put his thumb in his mouth then laid on the floor next to Sasuke's sleeping body. Deidara raised an eyebrow to his red haired brother then smirked.

"He's sure is cute when he want's to be, yeah. Instead of a little ball of annoying fur."

Sasori nipped his lovers ear then licked the blood up with his tongue. "Don't be mean to your little brother, Dei-chan. It's not very nice." he purred. Deidara started to yell at him for biting his ear and Sasori fought back, soon they would make out and go down in the den to have crazy sex. Kyuubi rolled his eyes and started to groom Naruto's ears and hair with his tongue. Itachi watched the red fox move his tongue up and down Naruto's ear.

He was impressed.

Itachi rubbed his brothers ears and just enjoyed the show in front of him. Kyuubi looked up at him and raisedan eyebrow, "What? Is grooming my brother a crime?" The feral cat shook his head and leaned closer to the foxes big red ear. "Turning me on might be, I think you should be punished."

Kyuubi blushed so bad that his face was the color of his hair. "Erm.. Is that an offer?" he whispered with his ears flat against his head. "Perhaps. Come with me and find out." he teased and walked into the forest. The red fox looked around, kissed Naruto on the top of his head and followed the sexy feral cat into the darkening woods.

_0X0X_

Naruto opened his blue eyes and saw the burning ember's of the fire cooling down. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. The fox kit looked around for his brother's and only saw Sasuke curled up next to him. Naruto scratched the top of his head and narrowed his eyes so that they were only slits. "Kyuu? Kyuu?" he mumbled and stood up.

The kit stumbled into the forest as he followed the sounds he heard. He crawled into a bush and saw his brother leaning on a tree, presenting his naked ass to someone. That someone ran cream colored hands over the ass then reared one up and smacked it. The sound of the smack made Naruto whimper in fear.

"What was that?" Kyuubi's voice asked the someone.

"It was nothing, just stand still and try not to be loud." the someone replied.

Then Naruto watched as his brother was plowed into by the someone, his eye's were wide with fear as his brother cried out with a husky moan. The fox kit was about to run out and save his brother when a hand went over his mouth and pulled into the forest.

_Thump Thump Thump_

Was what Naruto heard. He looked up and saw Sasuke's cream colored face. The kitten dragged him back to the fire and sat him down. "What were you doing? Itachi was busy with Kyuubi, your brother would've been mad if you interrupted them." Sasuke said. "B-but! He was hurting Kyuu!" Naruto protested and held his tail tighter in his hands.

Sasuke shook his head then chuckled. "I guess your clan hasn't told you about mating." Naruto just tilted his head with a confused look gracing his face. The feral kitten just shook his head and sat next to his retared friend. He poked at the ember's and watched the light hit Naruto's face. The orange fox was still clutching his tail and buried his face into it, he was frightened and wanted his brother's comfort.

_"Naruto!"_

Naruto looked around but saw no one there. He looked over at Sasuke but saw that the feral kitten was still staring into the fire ember's light. What was that? It sounded deep like Kyuubi's voice but it wasn't Kyuubi's voice... Naruto was more confused then ever so he laid down and went back to sleep.

_0X0X_

_The clanking of cold steel could be heard around him. He was frightened as he cringed in the back of his cage, fully naked and sweating. Those men drugged him with something but he didn't know what. His long orange tail was covering his genital's and his big orange fox ear's were flat against his head._

_The cage was cold to the touch, just like those men's hands were when they grabbed him. His fur was all over the cage for he has been in his cage for several day's. Naruto opened is big blue eye's and looked around the cage, making sure his tail still covered his area._

_He saw several feet and leg's moving around the cage and heard many deep, scary voices. _

_"Is he cute?" a voice asked above him._

_Naruto stopped listening because he knew they were talking about him._

_Suddenly the cage disappeared and hands of all colors started to grabbed at him. He called out for them to stop but had no success because his voice was lost in the sea of hands. The hands touched his area and back side, Naruto tried to scream for them to stop but still, his voice didn't come to him. It seemed like hours and hours as the hand's touched and prepared him for something or someone._

_Then, the hand's were gone and Naruto saw a dark shade appear in front of his backside. Something large and warm entered him and a surge of pain shot threw him. Tear's poured down two scarred cheeks as the shadow violated him, ripping his innocence away, along with his soul. Finally, Naruto found his voice and screamed:_

_"Stop! Please!"_

_"Help me!"_

_"Sasuke!"_

_0X0X_

Naruto woke up with sweat dripping down his forehead and tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked around and noticed he was in his own room in the den. He panted and clutched his head. That dream was none like before, he even looked older in it. _What was that about? That was... frightening.._ he thought as he wiped his tears away.

The fox kit yawned once again and curled back up in a ball, hoping that no more dreams like that would invade his mind once again...

* * *

**Ok I finally got it done! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review and Im sorry for not updating sooner! -Snow**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guyys! Here's another chapter to make up for the late one!

_0X0X_

Salmon glittered in the bright sun as they swam down the river. Sasuke watched them and licked his lips, he was hungry and tired. Naruto had kept him up all night with his whimpering and constant cries for help. "Stupid fox..." he yawned and watched the fish, waiting for the right moment. He saw his chance and quickly dipped his hands into the water and pulled out a big salmon.

"Hey, Sasuke!" a oh so familiar voice yelled.

Sasuke hissed and clutched his fish to his chest. He looked over his shoulder and saw the blonde fox walking towards him. The kitten bit into his fish and jumped over the river with a mighty leap. "Catch your own fish, Uzumaki!" he hissed again and flattened his ears. Naruto scratched his ear and tilted his head sideways. "Huh? Oh! I had chicken for breakfast, Kyuu and Dei raided a chicken farm!"

The kitten rolled his eyes and started to chow down on his salmon. Blood dripped down his chin as he ate at the poor fish, Naruto giggled when he heard a purr then a growl. "Aren't you just an animal?"

"Ita-kun!" Naruto giggled as he saw the older feral cat jumping down from a nearby. A few other cat's joined him with net's in their hands and made their way to the river. They hissed at the fox kit and threw the net into the river to catch the salmon, the favorite meal of the Uchiha clan. Just like chickens were the Uzumaki's.

"Your doing it wrong!" the orange fox called and jumped over the river, landing next to a female kitten. She hissed at him and moved away, towards Sasuke. The feral kitten rolled his eyes and threw the fish bones in the river.

Naruto grabbed the net and yanked it upwards. Salmon flew everywhere on the shore and flopped up and down. The Uchiha's looked at the fox with their mouths falling on the floor. Itachi ordered the other cat's to bring the fish back to their home and cook them immediately. The little female kitten was looking at Sasuke and purring loudly, batting her eyelashes. Naruto sat close to his feral friend then waved to the female.

"Hi! I'm Naruto! What's your name?" he said cheerfully.

"I don't tell my name to filthy foxe's." she snorted and turned her head away from him.

"Quit being so stuck up, Sakura. Your not even a pure breed." Sasuke hissed.

Sakura ran a hand over her pink and white ear's and frowned. She just wanted Sasuke's approval but never got it. He seemed comfortable around the fox boy, so maybe she should befriend him! Sakura sat next to Naruto and purred, swishing her white and pink tail. It was pink except its very tip, which was white. Same with her ear's. "I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you, Naruto." she purred.

The fox kit blushed a little but smiled clumsily. Sasuke just rolled his dark eye's and trotted off with his tail in the air, Naruto followed and so did Sakura. "Where are going, Sasuke?" Naruto asked his best friend with a wild grin. The kitten just kept walking, walking, walking. Soon, Naruto became tired and sat down under a shady tree.

His friends followed and sat with him, Sakura pawing at the grass and Sasuke just starring at nothing. The fox kit suddenly jumped up with a grin and darted away, "Butterfly!" was all he yelled and ran around the tree's. "What a dobe..." Sasuke breathed and reluctently followed with the pinkette hot on his heel's.

They came to the edge of the forest and saw Naruto leaping up, trying to catch a orange butterfly. The two kitten's walked out into the grass field and climbed up the small hill that their fox friend was jumping on. "Gotcha!" he said with his hands cupped.

He opened them to show his friends the butterfly, it flapped it's wings a few times then took off. They all watched it fly away. "It's pretty out here." Sakura said with put her hands over her heart. "What's that?" Naruto asked and pointed to something in the far distance. Sasuke had to spuint his eyes to see it then flattened his ear's, it looked like a bunch of tree's together but the tall thing's weren't tree's.

"Don't know but something is coming. We should go." the feral kitten said and went back down the hill.

"But Sasu-"

"Let's go, Naruto."

The fox kit followed his friend back into the forest and hid behind a tree so he could see what Sasuke talking about. Blue eye's watched as a truck pulled up, two men got out and looked around the area. They had a brief conversation then dumped a metal box on the ground. Curiousity got the better of him and Naruto went back on the field to look at the box.

Naruto sniffed the box then felt the cold steel. This thing frightened him, it was the one from his dream only smaller. He ran back down the hill and joined Sasuke and Sakura. "That thing is dangerous, run for your lives!" he yelled hysterically then ran away into the forest. "What's with him?" Salura asked.

"He's a dobe." was the reply she received.

_0X0X_

Sasuke led the pinkette to the Uzumaki camp and sat down by the fire that burned all day, every day. A few salmon's were on stick's, roasting against the flames. Kyuubi came out of the den with Naruto clinging to his leg, babbling about a metal death and crying his eye's out.

"There gonna get me, Kyuu! Save me!" he cried.

"I told you not to go to the edge of the forest because there are hunters!" the red fox yelled at his baby brother, who only cried more.

Deidara slapped his brother upside his red head then picked Naruto up. He cooed and calmed him then set him down next to Sasuke by the fire. The fox kit wiped his remaining tear's away then looked at his hands. Sasuke poked the foxes shoulder and when Naruto looked up at him, the kitten thumped his nose. "I told you not to go out there." he said.

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto pouted.

"Naruto! What have I said about that word?" Kyuubi said with his hands on his hips. "But you call Ita-kun that when he's attacking you in the forest!" Naruto protested. The red fox turned the color of his hair then turned away from his brother's. Deidara just laughed his ass off while he clutched his stomach, tears streaming down his face.

"Did I say something funny?" the fox kit asked his feral friend. Sasuke just shrugged. Sakura watched some other foxes emerge from the hollow hole in ground but the one that scared her the most was the brown fox with a buck skull on his head. His emerald eye's shined with wonder.

"I see we have some kitten's here with us. Can we sell them for a ransom, Kyuubi?" the buck skull man asked his leader. Kyuubi scowled at his shamon. "No Kazuka! That's Itachi's little brother and their priest's daughter." Kazuka's smile faltered and he went back down into the hollow hole. "Don't worry, Sakura. Kazu just reeaalllyy like's money but Kyuu wouldn't let him sell you." Naruto giggled.

"Who's that?" the pinkette asked as she pointed to a white haired man, who was talking with Deidara. "That's Hidan! He's one of our vixen's and is pregnant with Kazu's kit's! There gonna be cute!" the orange fox said with a huge smile. "Vixen?" Sakura said with a confused look. "The Uzumaki clan doesn't mate with girl's and our male's can give birth to kid's." he explained.

"Oh.." she murmured.

Sasuke was now sprawled out on the ground, taking a short nap. He purred in his sleep, his ear's flat against his head and his tail wrapped around his curled up leg's.

_0X0X_

_Darkness._

_Sasuke was surrounded by nothing but darkness._

_He looked around but he saw only the dark obyss he was forced to be in. The kittten started to walk around the darkness but still saw nothing or no one. Sasuke wasn't frightened but this was freaking him out but then he heard the voice that made his blood run cold._

_"How could you?" it said._

_"He was your best friend and you left him behind!" _

_"Your betrayed him! Your a monster!"_

_"He's probably dead because of your cowardly actions!" it kept shooting insults at the poor kitten._

_Sasuke desperately looked for the person that voice was coming from. He started to run away from, trying so hard to get away the icy voice. "You killed him!" the voice chanted over and over. _

_"Sasuke!" _

_The kitten stopped dead in track's. He turned to see nothing but that voice was different from the icy voice. "You killed my best friend!" the icy voice said but it was closer. Sasuke turned to see himself, older but more wicked looking, he had this feral grin plastered on his face._

_"Die Sasuke Uchiha!" the older him screamed and pounced on him._

_"No!"_

_0X0X_

Sasuke jolted up and hit his forehead on Naruto's. "Ow! You didn't have to headbutt me!" the fox kit pouted, rubbing his now red forehead.

The feral kitten grabbed Naruto by his shirt collar and glared into the blue ocean's. "Your not leaving my sight! You hear me you god damn idiot!" he yelled into the poor kid's face.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned his head to see his brother and Kyuubi sitting across from them. The kitten cursed himself for cursing at his best friend and let go of the orange collar. "Apologize! Now!" Itachi said with a scowl. "Sorry.." Sasuke growled. Naruto nodded sadly but had a huge grin on his face. "I'm not leaving your sight! You can spend the night with me! Yay!" he exclaimed and pulled the kitten into a bone crushing hug.

"Great..." Sasuke mumbled.

* * *

**I Think Sasuke's dream is really creepy but I'm sure you guys get the point! Review and wait for the next chapter, which I'll be working on tomorrow! -Snow**


	4. Chapter 4

The Uzumaki clan busied themselves with many preparations for the moon dance that was being held that night. They needed lot's of festival food such as: chicken, flounder and buck meat. The moon dance was important to their clan and Kyuubi wasn't letting anyone skip out on work. Not even a whining little blonde brother. "Kyuuubbbiii! I wanted to go with Sasori!" Deidara whined as he carried firewood onto the camp grounds.

"Deidara, shut up! Even Naruto is working harder than you!" the fox leader hollered.

Naruto dragged the sack of dead chicken's with a huge smile on his face. He loved his roasted chicken and couldn't wait until the moon dance. He wanted to eat until his stomach exploded and dance with his brother's, who will be dancing the clan dance! It was always so fun for him.

Itachi stalked out of the underbrush and smirked at Kyuubi as he hollered order's and assisted his brother with the sack of chickens. "Kyuubi-san, I have a message from my father. He wishes to speak with you before your festival about a misbehaved kitten." the feral cat said to his mate. "It isn't Sasuke is it?" Naruto heard himself ask. Itachi just shook his head and smiled.

"It's a boy around Sasuke's age, he causes trouble for the other young ones by making them cry with insults and dumping ink on them. Sai is his name." the older Uchiha crossed his arms over his chest then leaned on a nearby tree, waiting for his little brother to catch up with him. "Aniki!" as if on cue, Sasuke ran threw the bushes and looked furiously for his brother.

Once spotted, Itachi moved out of the way, avoiding his brother's frail attempts to hit him. "How dare you suggest Sasi come here and _play_ with Naruto and I! He is just...is just! Ugh! I don't like him." the kitten crossed his arms and pouted with a deep scowl.

"If you scowl like that you'll look like father." Itachi teased.

"Shut up. If he even tries to hurt either me or Naruto then I'll break his leg's." with that, Sasuke walked off to join his best friend with plucking chickens.

"Oh my, my. Jealous is he? Cute." Kyuuni said as he approached his feral mate. Itachi just shrugged and watched his brother complain about Sai to his blonde friend. "Indeed. It is cute but I'm afraid Sasuke will keep his promise."

Sasuke plucked the feather's off the dead birds, furiously. He _loathed _Sai. And even worse, he's going to play with them! At the moon dance! How ridiculous! "I can't believe father! How could he let that- that _thing_ over here?" he complained. Naruto just giggled at how flustered his feral friend was getting and plucked the chickens with a smile. "I'm sure he's not that bad, Sasuke-san."

"You don't know the half of it! He's rude, beyond an idiot and what's even worse is that his smile is just downright obnoxious and creepy!" Sasuke argued. Naruto just looked at him and rolled his eye's. "We'll just have to wait! I'm sure he's on his way here!"

As if it couldn't happen any sooner, a boy stepped out of the bushes with two older feral cat's. His black ear's twitched at the top of his black hair and his tail curled around his leg, cockily. Naruto looked at him in awe, the boy looked like Sasuke in a way. How strange.. His coal black eye's bore into azure eye's and he just smirked. Sasuke sent glare's towards his way then went back to plucking feathers on his third chicken.

"I'm Kyuubi Uzumaki, Sai. Welcome to our clan." Kyuubi said with a wild grin. The clan member's smiled at him then continued with their work. Sai just looked around and said nothing then, he started to walk toward's Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto smiled while Sasuke didn't even bother to look at him.

"Hi! I'm Naruto! You know Sasuke of course!" the orange fox said cheerfully.

"Hello, Sasuke and Hello..._Naruto.._" Sai said then smiled his fake smile. The way the new kitten said his name made Naruto frown, he said it with absolutely no emotion. Sasuke noticed his friend's discomfort, he looked over at his brother. "Itachi, can we go play?" Itachi nodded.

Naruto got up and dusted off his orange short's that went down to his knee's. Sasuke did the same to his white short's that also went to his knee's. "Come on, _Sai._ We're going to play." he said then bounded off into the forest with Naruto hot on his heel's. The feral kitten led his friend and enemy to a very large hill not far from the Uzumaki camp.

"What are we doing here?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke pointed to the setting sun and smirked whe nhe heard Naruto gasp. "Pretty!" he said with a smile. Sai watched the fox kit very closely, this kid obviously lacked penis. He listened to everything Sasuke said and it was very annoying, the Uchiha heir was very bossy and annoying. Plus, the fox was easily entertained. That wasn't so bad..

Sai smirked like a pervert then brushed his hand over Naruto's plump rump. The fox kit squeaked then looked at Sai, he moved away from the weirdo and hid on the other side of Sasuke. _H-he just touched me there! I-I... like those nasty men!_ he thought with wide eyes. He quickly looked at Sasuke then sprinted away, fear sketching his face.

"What did you do to him?" Sasuke said, his voice laced with anger.

"I did nothing. He just freaked out." Sai lied then walked back down the hill.

"Tch, whatever. You did something to him!"

Sasuke walked past him in a huff and caught up to Naruto, who was sitting by a tree, hugging his knee's. "Are you okay?" The fox kit looked up then buried his face back into his knee's. "Just ignore him, he's an idiot. Okay?" Sasuke tried again and got a response. "Okay..." The kitten nodded then held his pale hand out for his best friend. A tan hand joined it and Sasuke hoisted him back on his feet.

"Thank's, Sasuke-san" Naruto smiled then walked back to the camp with his best friend.

_0X0X_

When the group of young kids got back to the camp, everything was set up. The fire was blazing high in the sky, several chickens roasting with an additional buck meat. The clan member's were in their tribal attire, their chest's painted with blueberry and rasberry juice. Decorated with swirls and moon patterns. Kyuubi was sitting at the head of the clan, who were sitting around the fire.

"Naruto, get ready in the den and join your fellow vixen's." the alpha male said with a smile.

Naruto nodded then went into the hollow fox hole. Sasuke looked around for his brother then spotted on the other side of the fire and went to sit next to him. He looked around and saw that each clan member had a different pattern on his chest but in groups. The vixen's had patterns on their stomachs and chest. The chest had blue moon symbol's and their stomachs had vixen pattern's, showing that they were capable of giving birth to future generations. Deidara sat at the front and Hidan sat behind him, there was one empty spot on the opposite side.

The hunter's had red animal tracks blotched all over their torso and back. They all had their head's held high and their faces were covered in animal track's as well. Sasori sat at the head of the hunter's, since he was the leader. His cousin, Gaara sat a few inches behind him and a young white haired fox named Yuki sat on the opposite side. He looked around for his beloved blonde, almost lustfully.

Kyuubi has a crescent moon on his chest and half of his stomach. His arm's had track marks on arm's and the bare skin of his legs. Kakazu had his normal buck skull on his head and a skin mask over his mouth, he had a buck skin over his shoulder's and several patterns over his stomach, moon and track patterns in blue.

The alpha male looked toward's the hollow fox hole that his little brother entered in. He was going threw the moon ritual and becoming a vixen, finally getting his symbol. Kyuubi was so proud of Naruto, smiling wildly like his other brother. _Come on out Naruto and show everyone how well you can handle this._ the red fox thought.

Everyone smiled broadly as the young vixen stepped out of the hollow. He had moon pattern's over his chest, similiar to Deidara's and Kyuubi's. Naruto smiled at his brother's and took a few steps forward until he reached the fire. He was nervous, really nervous. But his brothers had already told him it doesn't hurt and it only took a few minutes.

"Naruto. Are you ready to join us in the Moon dance ritual?" Kyuubi said.

"Yes I am." the fox kit said.

"Then please, let your fellow clanmates help you have your mark."

Naruto walked over to his brother Deidara and sat in front of him. Deidara took out a dagger, completely made out of moon rock and started to trace a pattern on his little brother's stomach. He could see the pain in the azure eyes but kept tracing. The mark was a swirl that coiled around Naruto's navel then it was all over.

Kyuubi looked at his brother, pride filling his entire body. "You have now become...ehm..a vixen." he smiled. Naruto swished his tail as he sat next to Deidara. "Proud of you, brat." the other blonde whispered in his ear.

"Let the moon dance, begin!" the red fox yelled and everyone cheered. The moon dance finally began and everyone went to eat and dance around the fire.

_0X0X_

Sasuke tried to his best ability to keep in step with his best friend. The dance steps were so fast and skillful. The kitten couldn't even follow the steps so he watched Naruto. The blonde moved his feet and twirled his body to the beat of the drums, he was smiling and motioning for Sasuke to join him.

The fox kit moved his hips from side to side and moved to the fast beat. "Come on Sasuke! Dance with me!" he hollered over the drums. The kitten gulped then stepped onto the 'dancefloor'. He started to move like Naruto but couldn't quite keep up with the beat. Naruto saw this and grabbed the kittens hips, he moved then like his then pressed them together.

The blush on Sasuke's face was priceless, Itachi watched his brother dance with his best friend. He smirked and nudged his mate, "Look." he pointed towards the cute scene and Kyuubi only smirked. "How cute."

Naruto laughed as he got himself some buck, for himself and Sasuke. He turned then squeaked when he saw Sai. "H-hi..." he stuttered.

"You lack penis, Naruto." Sai said with a smirk. "But you are cute."

The fox kit's ears were flat against his head as the strange feral kitten caressed his cheek. His eye's were saucer's by now, Sai was tracing his lips now. "P-please.." Naruto stuttered again and tried to move away from the feral. "Why? Your so cute." Sai said with a fake smile following him.

"_Sasuke!_"

Sasuke turned to see Naruto on the ground, he fainted. "Naruto!" he ran over to him and lifted him up from the ground. He turned to Sai and growled, "Get the fuck away!" Itachi saw his little brothers eye's flash red as he cursed. This wasn't good at all.

"Sai, I'll bring you back to the clan. Let's go." he held out his hand to the boy and left.

Kyuubi knelt down with Sasuke and Deidara, worry in his eyes. "Show Sasuke to Naru's room, Dei." he said then went back to his spot. Deidara went into the hollow hole and led Sasuke to his little brother's room. The kitten held his best friend bridal style then set him down on his straw bed when they got to his room. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Sasuke sat next to Naruto's sleeping body and watched his chest move up and down. He scanned the tanned body then blushed when his eyes came to the hips. That sensation he felt when their hips touched was... amazing. Not that Naruto would remeber it in the morning. He was going to break Sai's legs and arms when he got back home. Sasuke looked back to his best friend then caressed his cheek, softly. Naruto moved to the warmth and smiled.

This made the kitten smile back. Naruto truly was his best friend and he would do so much for him.

"That's a promise I will keep, Naruto." he said softly.

* * *

**This chapter is adorable! Sasuke is such a mother hen but it's only because he doesn't want to lose Naru. Um in the last chapter, Sasuke's dream meant that when Naruto gets kidnapped, he is killing himself with guilt. So yeah! Thanks for the reviews and I hope to get more! -Snow**


	5. Chapter 5

The Uzumaki clan knew it was morning once their underground home started to warm up. They would get up and either go hunting or lounge outside. No one dared to stay inside because their home was gaining degree's and fast. But Sasuke stayed in the heat trap, with his still sleeping best friend. "Why is the tempurture rising all of a sudden?" he asked no one.

Sasuke started to pant and his tongue gung out of his mouth. He tried to fan himself but that proved useless. _Please wake up you, dobe! I'm scorching in here!_ he thought angrily. The kitten looked over at his half naked sleeping friend, his shirt was taken off the night previously for some odd reason. Then it hit Sasuke. "Naruto! You dobe!" he screeched.

The kitten jumped on Naruto and straddled his hips, shaking his shoulder's rapidly. "Wake up you baka!" The fox kit had drool dripping from his chin and his head hung back. "Chiicckkeennn." he mumbled in his sleep. A vein popped out of Sasuke's pale forehead and he bit his best friend on the ear.

"Ooowwww! What the hell? Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled then jolted up.

Blue eyes widen and as did coal eyes. Their lips were meshed together when Naruto sat up so suddenly. A blush creeped over tan cheeks and the fox kit slowly closed his eyes. Deidara had told him to that once he shared his first kiss with someone he was destined to be their mate, unless they didn't share such feelings. Suddenly, Naruto was pushed away and he faced a very angry looking boy. "What the hell was that? You kissed me!"

Naruto looked at his best friend and instantly regretted kissing him. "I-I'm sorry! Umm, why are you here anyways?" the young vixen asked. Now it was Sasuke's turn to blush, he looked away to avoid Naruto seeing it. "You fainted like a girl last night so I stayed with you."

"I-I am no girl! I'm a man now!" he proudly pointed to his now marked stomach. "So ha ha, Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke looked at the stomach then finaly realized he was still straddling his best friend. He quickly jumped off of him then smirked. "Oh, you can give birth to kids now? Do you even know what sex is?" he retorted with a wry smirk. "S-sex?" Naruto mumbled then put a finger on his chin and tilted his head.

The kitten's smirk grew wider and he started to explain the whole process, the preparation, the sounds, the sensation. "My brother explained it to me awhile ago..." he stopped then looked at Naruto's face, he started to laugh, "Your face is haha priceless!" Naruto started to laugh also, he could tell his face was funny, a mixture between confused and fascinated.

"So that's how you do it...then.. Ewwwww! I saw Kyuu and Ita-kun! Ewwww!" the orange fox wailed.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at his best friend. The fox had gotten out of bed now and ran around the room screaming 'Ewww and gross'. It was hilarious. Then the kitten notice that Naruto still had berry juice on his chest and back, he didn't smell to good either. "Come on, dobe. You need to clean that berry stuff off of you and I need a..._bath.._" he said gloomily.

"I'll show you our bathing area! Follow me!" Naruto said cheerfully then ran out of his room and up the hollow fox hole. Sasuke followed and saw that the clan was already at work, picking herbs, hunting or just plain chatting. He saw Naruto laughing at something his brother Deidara said and couldn't help but feel jealous... Wait, Jealous? Him? Ha!

"Ok, Dei. Me and Sasuk are going to the waterfall. Bye!" Sasuke heard Naruto tell his brother and run over to him. The fox kit smiled then led him threw the forest. "Waterfall?" the kitten asked. "Errmmm it's the Uzumaki bathing place! It's upstream."

Sasuke just looked straight ahead then put two fingers on his lips. He kissed his best friend, well Naruto kissed him but still.. He could feel the lips on his, the tingle he felt. The kitten shook his head and swished his tail in frustration. _Why are you such a dobe, Naruto Uzumaki?_ he thought with a scowl.

"Here it is!" the fox kit exclaimed then started removing his clothing. He motioned for Sasuke to do the same with a smile and got in the warm water. Just a few feet away was a small waterfall but it was making alot of noise, the roaring of a regular waterfall. "Get in, Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke pulled his dark blue shirt over his head then pulled off his shorts and underwear, he felt exposed and covered himself as he dipped his body into the water.

A blush crept across Naruto's whiskered cheeks as his friend entered the water, he only came here by himself or with his brothers. But not with another male from another clan. "Are you shy, dobe?" the orange foxes ears sprang up and Naruto looked into the dark orbs. "N-not in the least! Are you, teme?"

"Hn."

"Hn? What the hell?"

"Hn."

Sasuke was just as embarressed as Naruto was and didn't feel like talking much. He washed his hair and ears the n his torso, he swished his tail under the water to clean it also. The young vixen splashed water on his chest and watched the juice run dow his chest and into the water. He giggled a little then washed his golden hair and orange ears. "Hey Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke looked over at his best friend and saw that his expression turned serious.

"Do you ever wonder what's beyond the forest?" the blonde squeezed his hands together and let his ears fall to either side of his head. He was frightened because of the strange dreams that have been haunting him and afraid they'll come true.

"Why? It's nice here. Perfect weather, food and water." he answered then set his hand on Naruto's. "Are you okay?"

Then all came out at once. The dreams. Naruto told Sasuke about his dreams then broke down crying. "I-I'm scared! What i-if I get gey taken away?" he said in between sobs. The feral kitten tried his best to soothe his friend and wanted to prove to him that there was nothing to be afraid of..

"Why don't we go and see if that metal box is still there? If it is then we could kick it down the hill and never see it again." he suggested.

"I g-guess.." Naruto stood then went to put his clothes on and Sasuke did the same.

"Don't worry, no one will get you! Not while I'm around!" Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto smiled as they walked towards a the edge of the forest.

_0X0X_

The wind blew the tree's violently and whipped Naruto's blonde hair across his face. He and Sasuke hid behind a tree and watched the metal box gleam in the sun. "W-we should go back, it's dangerous!" the fox kit protested. The feral kitten just rolled his eyes and dragged Naruto up that hill.

"Stop being such a girl, dobe." Naruto scowled at his friends head. He detested being called a girl, being a vixen was a mighty privilege in his clan and highly respected. "I'm not a freaking girl! Watch!"

Naruto ran past Sasuke then put his hand on the cage. "See? I'm no chicken little girl!" he said proudly and huffed out his chest. The feral kitten just rolled his eyes and climbed the rest of the hill. "Hn, whatever you say."

A loud noise made Sasuke jumped and as he jumped, he lost his footing and tumbled down the hill. He hit the bottom face first and groaned. "Sasuke! Are you okay?" the fox kit yelled downward. The kitten tried to get up but he was extremely dizzy and looked up at Naruto, he saw the outline of Naruto and saw another shadow.

"Naruto! Watch out!" Sasuke called. Naruto turned and saw lavender eyes. He backed away slowly and whimpered softly.

"How cute you are my little kitsune. Come with me." the lavender man grabbed his arm and yanked him forward. Naruto saw a metal machine at the other end of the hill.

"No! No! Let me go!" the fox protested and dug his feet into the grass but the man was much stronger.

Sasuke was now up and stumbling up the hill, he was still very dizzy and his vision blurred. "Naruto!"

"Sasuke!" he heard from the other end of the hill.

The kitten picked up his pace and saw Naruto being dragged down the hill and into a metal machine. _No...NO! NARUTO!_ he screamed in his head and started to run on all fours. He was panicing! This was all his idea and all his fault... Just like his dream!

"_Sasuke! Help me!"_

_"Naruto! Noo!"_

Naruto was thrown into the car and the door slammed in his face. He banged on the glass and kept calling Sasuke's name. Tears poured down his cheeks and he felt helpless. Sasuke kept running and was almost there when the machine made a noise and started moving away from them.

_"Sasuke!"_

The wind blew Sasuke's hair in his face as he looked at the moving machine, his best friend in the back seat, screaming for him to help. But Sasuke couldn't help.. Tears came to his eyes and they spilled onto his cheeks. He collasped on his knees and pressed his hands onto his face, crying fo his best friend and how he couldn't do anything to save him.

"Naruto...Naruto.." he mumbled in between sobs. He looked up and didn't see the machine anymore.

_I'm sorry... I-I couldn't protect you.. I-I'm s-sorry.. Naruto-kun.._

* * *

**I'm sorry to say but Naruto has been kidnapped. ; 3; Wait till next chapter! Wooop! -Snow**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto woke up and expected to be in chains in a metal cage but he wasn't. He was under something soft and a alluring aroma filled his room. The orange fox turned and saw that light was shining threw a crack in his door. Naruto got up, slowly then creeped out of the room. He walked down the long hallway and looked down the stairs.

The fox kit put his weight on the first step and when it creaked he bolted back into the hallway, panting and whimpering. "Are you awake my kitsune? I have food for you." a voice called from downstairs. Naruto slowly went down the steps then made his way into the kitchen.

The aroma made his mouth water. It smelt good and Naruto was hungry, his stomach growled cutely. "Take a seat on the stool, kitsune." a tall man with long brown hair said to him. The fox kit climbed up onto the metal seat and swayed his legs back and forth. Humming a little tune his brother taught him. _Kyuubi..Deidara... Sasuke..._ he thought sadly.

He missed them. His mind wondered away from the subject when a plate was set in front of him. Two pieces of bacon and an egg was on the china dish. Naruto tilted his head to the side and sniffed the food. "Chicken?" he asked, looking up into those eyes.

"I"m sorry, we don't have chicken but we can get you some for dinner. I'll take you out for some ramen for lunch, maybe you'll like that better." the man said.

_Ramen? Sounds...funny.._ Naruto thought and scratched his ear.

Naruto huffed in his seat then rubbed his eyes with his little hands. He looked at his claws and smiled a little, these were a memory of Sasuke and his brothers. He wasn't even wearing his old clothes, a white t-shirt was put over his tanned chest and orange gym shorts covered his knees. He wanted to play with Sasuke...

"Sasuke..."

"Is Sasuke your name, kitsune?" the man asked.

"No.. Sasuke was my best friend. You took me from him!" a tan finger pointed towards the brunette and tears shined in his eyes. The brunette frowned at this then looked down. "I only wanted a friend, kitsune.." he said softly.

"I can be your friend! I'm Naruto!" Naruto's mood quickly lightened and he smiled.

"Neji."

"What?"

"My name is Neji."

"Neji nii-san!"

The brunette nodded then ruffled the foxes golden locks. He really liked the boys hair and ears, but his tail was beautiful. The way it was orange but had a tint of red and gold. Truly beautiful. "Hurry and eat, Naruto. We're going to get you some clothes." Neji said with a slight smile. Naruto nodded frantically then chowed down on the bacon. "Good, good!" he said while chewing.

Neji leaned down on the counter and held his chin with his cream covered hand. He watched Naruto eat the bacon quickly then slurp the eggs up. This kid was adorable and he wanted him to lead a happy life. "Come along. I'll get your shoes."

"Shoes?"

_This is going to be a long day..._Neji thought with a chuckle.

_0X0X_

_Meanwhile..._

Sasuke had run back to the Uzumaki clan camp with tears streaming down his cheeks. He had yelled that Naruto was taken by a strange man and collasped on the floor crying. Kyuubi, Deidara and Itachi had lifted him up and put him in bed.

Kyuubi sat next to Itachi and Deidara was on the other side with his mate. "Kyuubi... What are we going to do? We can't lose Naru! He.. He's our baby brother!" the gold fox started to sob and Sasori held him close. The alpha male looked into the fire then at Kakazu, his shamen.

"What can we do?" he asked the emerald eyed fox.

"Nothing... He is gone off with the humans, Kyuubi. We are forbidden to be there and you know it." Kakazu said, quietly.

Everyone just looked into the fire, except Deidara, who was still sobbing. "We have to think of something... We can't just.." he was cut off with a sob, wracking his throat. Itachi put an arm around him then smiled, just a little. "Don't worry. I have a plan, it'll take a few years though..." Deidara looked up, a hopeful shine in his eyes. "What is it?"

"One word; Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Deidara and Kyuubi said in sync. The feral cat chuckled softly then looked towards the fox den. He didn't want to reveal his plan just yet and would just let them hang from a cliff for awhile. Itachi knew that his little brother would do it because Sasuke would want his best friend back. But Itachi knew better then to think their little friendship wouldn't be more than friends.

Sasori ran his hands over his mates plump stomach then kissed his cheek. "Please, Dei, you need rest and all of this is stressing you out." he pleaded. The golden fox became upset, instantly. His baby brother was missing and he didn't care is he was carrying Sasori's kits or not! Deidara looked up at his mate.

"Naru is missing! I'm not leaving from his spot and if you don't like it then go!" he shouted then shoved Sasori away. The crimson fox sighed then brought his mate into his chest. "Please, baby. Our kits need rest."

"But, Sasori-"

"Dei, sleep. We can think of a plan, your kits and yourself need lots of rest." Kyuubi cut in and ushered his brother towards the fox hole.

The vixen sighed then smiled weakly at Sasori, "Saso, come to bed with me." Sasori got up and told everyone good night then went into the hole with his mate. Deidara waved to Kyuubi then leaned over on his mates shoulder.

"Is this his first pregnancy?" Itachi asked the red fox.

"Unfortunately, yes. But he'll make a good mother and Sasori will teach them to hunt and shit." Kyuubi sighed and rubbed his temples. The stress of the clan was putting weight on his shoulders and now his baby brother was taken by a fucking human scum. He didn't understand, hybrid breeds weren't allowed into the city and were forced to live in Konoha forest.

Why would they take just a baby? Why his brother? First it was his father then his brother, why? These questions came to mind but none of them were answered. Itachi rubbed his foxes shoulders and kissed along his collar bone. He felt Kyuubi relax and lean into his chest, sighing in content, "Itachi? Will Naruto be ok?"

"That little blonde can take care of himself. I'm just worried about Sasuke.. This has taken a toll on him emotionally. His best friend ripped from his grasp right before his eyes.." Itachi answered and continued to kiss along his shoulder blades.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, my red fox. Stop stressing out, it makes the sex bad."

"You horny, bastard." Kyuubi chuckled then leaned more into Itachi's chest. _Please, Naruto. Be safe and wait for us to help you!_

_0X0X_

Sneakers squeaked on the pavement as a little blonde bounced up and down, looking in a shop window. His orange ears twitched with excitement and his tail flicked in anticipation. "Neji nii-san! Look it's orange!" Naruto exclaimed. Neji walked up behind him and looked at the selection of orange items.

"We can't get you all orange, Naruto."

"But Neejjjiii! I like orange!" the fox whined.

"Only a few, okay?"

"Yay!"

Naruto ran into the shop and looked around the store, giggling. Neji smiled and watched his kitsune, who wore a light blue jacket and orange sneakers. The brunette assumed that the little blonde liked orange so he bought him a few white t-shirts and orange gym shirts the night he brought him home. He bought those orange sneakers to match. The jacket was a light blue because it went with orange.

The fox grabbed a few orange shirts and one royal blue t-shirt. He also had a pair of jean pants and black gym shorts, along with a few white gym shorts. "Are these good Neji nii san?" he smiled and held up the clothes. Neji smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair, "Of course."

Neji took the clothing from his kitsune and let the lady at the register ring them up. He paid and left with Naruto, clothing in a plastic bag. The fox kit held the brunette's hand and hummed a happy tune. People all around them, stared at the fox. Wondering why a hybrid was in the city. "Nii-san? Why are those boys looking at me?" Naruto pointed to the group of boys glancing at him.

"Don't pay attention to them, Naruto. They're jealous of your lovely tail." Neji lied then smiled.

Naruto grabbed his tail with a possesive glint in his eyes, he snarled at the boys then walked on with Neji.

They came up to a big shop that had a bowl of ramen on the sign. Neji smiled and led the blonde fox in, he sat then at a booth and he ordered Naruto miso ramen and himself his regular. The fox kit bounced and giggled in his seat, the smell in this place was driving his nose crazy!

"Neji nii-san! It smells good in here!" the blonde giggled.

"That's ramen, Naruto."

"R-ramen?"

"It's good, just try it."

The fox kit nodded hurriedly then waited for his meal. He was trying to comprehend all the new sensations of the city, he was used to the forest life. His shoes were comfy and the clothes kept him from getting cold, Naruto also loved the food! the smells made his mouth water to the max. Their waiter brought them two bowls, Neji's ramen and Naruto's miso ramen. The fox looked at the bowl and sloshed around his noddles.

"Ramen?"

"Yes, now use those chopsticks."

Naruto looked at the two sticks in his hands, he picked up a few noodles and slurped them into his puckered mouth. "Good! Really good, Neji nii-san!" he squealed then shoved all the ramen he could in his mouth.

After four bowls of miso ramen, Naruto licked his lips in satisfaction and walked out with Neji. He yawned and held his tummy then let a small whimper. "I'm tired, Neji nii-san." he whined. Neji picked him up and held him in his arms, he smiled when his kitsune snuggled into his chest and yawned once again.

"Come on. Let's get home." he said quietly and started to walk in their direction towards Neji's house.

The brunette failed to notice the man that was following them, he was clad in all black and stuck to the shadows in the alleyways. A smirk played on his lips when he saw the beautiful long tail, eyes, hair and ears. This young fox only needed a few years then he would be ready. The man chuckled then fled down the alleyway. He brought out a cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"I found the _perfect_ boy, boss. He only needs a few years and he'll be ready for the auctions." the man laughed hysterically as he closed the phone. "Watch out little, kitsune!"

* * *

**Oh noes! Not Naruto-kun! ; 3 ; I wonder what Itachi's plan is? Oh I know but you'll have to wait until next chapter! Tee hee ;) Thanks for the reviews and next chapter will have a (Drum roll please) Time skip~~ I love Sasuke as a cutie little kid but he is sooo sexy as a teen! Again, thank you for the many reviews and I hope you enjoy. -Snow**


	7. Chapter 7

The chattering of High school students could be heard a few blocks away. Today was the the first day of school, some were new and others continued learning. The tree's bloomed with pink, yellow and blue flowers; that feel to the ground when the breeze rolled in.

A blonde boy bent down and picked up a white daisy. He looked at it with azure eyes and let a smile carress his lips. Naruto continued to look at the small daisy then closed his eyes to remember this familiar moment all those years ago. The fox still had his sunkissed skin and beautiful blonde hair, along with his long, orange ears and full tail.

He had grown taller and more muscular, his slight womenly curves never going away. A royal blue jacket hugged his chest firmly, his orange shirt hid under it. The long blue jeans hung loosely on his hips. And finally, his black converse covered his feet. Naruto the flower in his notebook that he was currently carrying and walked the rest of the way to school.

"Naruto! Hey! Blondie!" a brown haired boy yelled in the sea of high school students.

"Shut up, dog breath! I'm coming. Sheesh..." the fox yelled back and made his way towards Kiba.

"Hey man! Looking good, foxie!" Kiba said with a wink. Naruto put a hand on his hip and snorted, "Yeah right. Who wants a hybrid? Not any girl here. Besides, you know it's against my culture to "do" a girl."

"Your such a pussy! Try it!"

"I don't think so. I'd fuck a pig then any of these girls." the blonde only smiled and let a soft chuckle escape his lips.

"Language, Mr. Uzumaki." a purple haired women said, black framed glasses on the bridge of her nose. She wore a tight skirt and low cut dress shirt, showing her large breasts.

"Sorry, Anko sensei!"

Naruto watched the teacher walk off then sighed heavily. "Jesus! She always singles me out!" Kibe just chuckled then grinned like an idiot. "She has the hots for yoooouuu." he sang then laughed when his blonde friend snarled. "Shut the fuck up before I stick a claw in your eye, asshole." the blonde grumbled then walked into the school.

The fox let his tail sway freely as he dodged around his fellow students. He finally made it to the junior hallway, where his locker should be. Naruto sighed again as he opened his green locker, wishing it was orange instead. Luckily, Kiba didn't notice the heavy bags under the azure eyes. He hasn't been sleeping for a month now, having nightmares about the he was taken from his home.

The day he left Sasuke's side. Naruto frowned, he wanted to see those black orbs and that cocky smirk. Years ago, the fox realized his love for Sasuke. It was frightening a first but only natural, ever since that kiss... "Pft, Whatever. Not like I'm going to see him again." he mumbled then shut his locker door.

"See who again, Naruto-kun?" a sweet voice asked.

The fox turned and saw Ino, his other friend. The could be twins except for the fact that Naruto had large fox ears and tail, while Ino just had the blue eyes and blonde hair. "N-no one! Just uh some guy I met at Lee's party!" _What a lame exscuse! Quit thinking about Sasuke-teme and focuse on school! _he thought, mentally slapping himself.

"Did you get laid? Oh my god! You have to tell me who it is!" she squealed.

"NO! I didn't uh.. do _that_.. I meant.." Naruto looked around nervously, trying to think of something," I meant that I met this guy and he just never called me. Yeah, that's it.." He never told anyone about Sasuke, except Neji. Naruto didn't want anyone to know, not even his friends at school.

"Oooh.. Well screw him! He's missing out!" Ino said with a honest smile. She wrapped an arm around the fox neck and started to walk with him class. The two blondes had almost all their classes together but one and that was P.E. Naruto thanked the lord that he didn't have any of his friends in that class. He was very shy about the markings on his stomach, he already got enough stares at it is.

Naruto sat in his usual seat, in the front right next Ino. He sat in the front in all his classes. Apparently, he needed to be in the front since the teachers didn't trust him in the back. Being a fox also singled him out, especially with Anko sensei. That women just loved making Naruto's blood boil, in a bad way. "Good morning class. I hope you all had a great summer." speaking of which...

"Good morning, Anko sensei!" Naruto said cheerfully and gave her his trademark smile. The purpled hair teacher just sent him a look then sat her desk. She let them chatter until the bell rang then the class stood up to here the pledge of Alligance.

"_I pledge Alligance to the flag of the United states of America._

_And to the replublic, for which it stands._

_One Nation under god, indivisble._

_With liberty and Justice for all."_

"Thank you. Please be seated." the voice over the intercome said. Naruto sat himself and listened to baa-chan tell the students the procedures of the school. Nothing new to him. He snorted then rolled his eyes when the principal started going over the rules. He mentally groaned, who didn't know the rules? Besides the freshman?

"Mr. Uzumaki. Disrespect the principle one more time and it's detention for you." Anko said.

"But I didn't do anything!" Naruto protested with a frown. He was pretty sure Ino rolled her eyes too!

"Talking back now?"

"No, Anko sensei..." the fox bowed his head and scowled at the desk. He hated having this teacher for homeroom! Every year...

"Good." Anko crossed her arms over her chest and just watched Naruto. God how she hated hybrids. She just couldn't stand those bright ears and oddly long tail. It made her sick.

Naruto sighed then looked over his sharp nails, he never cut them. It was a memory of his family back home and of Sasuke... He had always wondered how Sasuke was doing now. _Maybe with another mate..._ he thought with a frown.

"This sucks.." he said out loud and slammed his head on his desk.

"Detention!"

"Damnit!"

_0X0X_

The cold breeze of the city made his skin crawl. He hated the crowded streets and loud vechicles that surrounded them. His hidden ears twitched in annoyance at the loud noises, people on their cell phones and construction workers hammering into the ground. Obsidian eyes scanned the area and he let an annoyed sigh leave his lips. Someone bumped into his shoulder and he glared.

"Watch it." he growled and snarled.

The women looked at him then hurried on her, swearing he had fangs. Sasuke fixed the hat that hugged his head and scowled at the womens retreating form. He hated wearing these clothes to hide his hybrid body features. A black t-shirt hugged his chest, along with the hoodie that covered it. He had to wear baggy jeans in order to wrap his tail around his pale thigh.

It was also very tiring to get to work and to his home. Sasuke worked at a nice company as the mail boy, it wasn't a fun job but the pay was good. The one thing he didn't like was his bosses assistant and son, both annoyed the shit out of him.

Orochimaru was just some creepy old man that harrassed him and Tobi just talked to him about nothing, for hours. What he wouldn't do for his best friend. Sasuke has been searching for Naruto since last year but this was a big city and it was hard to locate someone that hid. "Fucking freezing outside..." the feral cat mumbled as he walked into the huge office building.

"Sasuke-san! Sasuke-san!" a oh so familiar voice said, it burned Sasuke's ears to hear it.

The raven haired male turned to see Tobi with his ridiculous orange mask covering his face. His shaggy black hair was cut short and hung around his mask. "What, Tobi?" the mail boy said, trying to hold in a growl.

"My father says that you have to keep me company after your done with the mail!" he said cheerfully. Sasuke's ears nearly bled and he held back a groan. "Whatever." was all he said.

Sasuke went around the office, handing letters and packages off to the employee's of Madara Uchiha. No relations. Madara owned a toy company and computer development office. In other words, the fucker was rich up his ass. Sasuke couldn't stand the asshole and his annoying son. It was pure torture but he put up with it. He had to, for Naruto's sake..

_Naruto... 7 years you've been in this hellhole. I'll find you and bring you back home. Like I promised. _he thought with his eyes downcasted. He handed a letter to a pale hand and didn't even realize it was his second most hated person in this place.

"Sasuke-kun. It's nice to see your lovely face." a sick voice said.

The feral cat's eye twitched when his hand was grabbed and kissed. "Please let go, Orochimaru." he said calmly. When his hand wasn't let go of, he yanked it away and hissed at the paler man.

"You sound so much like a little kitty. Cute." he smiled and looked Sasuke up and down. The mail boy didn't even flinch, he just walked away and continued to deliver mail. Once he was done, Sasuke went over to the lunch room and groaned when he saw Tobi waiting for him.

"Sasuke-san! How was the mail today?" the masked boy asked.

Sasuke just sat across from him and places his chin into his hand, now came the hard part. Babysitting Tobi. This situation is why he got paid so much, the bosses son was something precious and needed to be cherished but the feral cat just watched the idiot so he wouldn't catch the printer on fire again.

"So anyways! At school this girl-" Tobi began.

The mail boy just stopped listening after that, he didn't care what happened to this kid. His mind went back to Naruto then his brother's plan to bring him back. It was a good plan but so difficult, find Naruto in the city and bring him back. Easy? Not even close. Sasuke has been here a year and a half but he never stopped looking.

"And she just spilled milk all over me! Sasuke? Are you listening?" the masked kid asked.

"Yeah, go on." Sasuke said camly then went back to his thinking. When Naruto went missing everything fell apart, Deidara cried almost all the time and was never happy. But when he had his kits, things got a little better. But not the same. Kyuubi was still the strong leader he always was but on the inside he was breaking. He only showed Itachi his true emotions, crying next to his mate at night.

But the worst was Sasuke. His nightmares made it extremely hard to sleep and the guilt of not chasing after that car was killing him on the inside. He felt it was his fault that this all happened. The depression, the many tears shed for the loose of the bubbly blonde. All his fault... Sasuke shut his eyes to keep the tears from shedding, he shouldn't think this way at work.

"Saasssukkke? Are you truly listening?" Tobi interrupted his thinking.

"Yes, just go on." Sasuke said back, his eyes still closed.

"Then what was I saying, smarty pants?"

"You kissed this girl and how much you like her. But your father disapproved and made you two break up."

"Wow... Your right!"

Sasuke just nodded then the boy kept talking and talking. The feral was always good at listening, even when he wasn't paying much attention. It irked him how much pain and tears were shed but he was going to make up for it! He was going to find Naruto and make everything ok...

He didn't know that it was going to cost an arm and a leg to find and retrieve Naruto.

_0X0X_

Naruto hugged himself as he walked home. He got detention on the first day for hitting his head on the desk! What the fuck? He was beyond pissed at that bitch of a teacher. This was absolutely ridiculous! He was late home and it was cold out, not to mention dinner started ten mintues ago. The foxes stomach growled and he groaned.

Neji was making ramen tonight. This fact made the blonde walk faster to his home. "Neji nii-san is not going to like me late..." hew mumbled to himself as he stepped up to the double oak doors. He chuckled nervously then entered his home.

"I'm home, Neji nii-san!" he called.

When he got no answer, Naruto became even more nervous. He went up to his room and shrugged his back back off then removed his jacket and shoes. He walked back down the stairs and went into the kitchen. The fox saw the brunette sitting at the table, slurping ramen into his pale lips. Naruto sat on the other side and started to eat the bowl in front of him.

Neji didn't look up from his bowl and continued to eat when the blonde sat down and ate silently. He couldn't say he wasn't worried but it was Naruto and the fox tends to get in trouble. But Neji tolerates it, most of the time. He ceased from eating his ramen and looked up. "Where were you?"

Naruto nearly choked on his ramen but swallowed it. "Umm Anko sensei gave me detention..."

"Why is that?"

"I was.." Naruto sighed and continued to look down at his bowl, "I was thinking of Sasuke and said something I shouldn't have.." Tears stung the azure eyes as Naruto looked up at his guardian.

Neji stood and went to the other side of the table. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and let his kitsune sob into his chest. The brunette knew about Sasuke, to much about him. Naruto would never stop talking about him and it hurt to see the blonde crumble when it came to this boy.

"I-I miss h-him." the sobbing fox choked out in between his sobs.

"I know... Shhh. Calm down, finish your dinner, shower and go to bed. Ok?" Neji let him go and kissed his forehead.

Naruto ate the rest of his dinner then got up to go to his room. Neji watched him go up the steps and turn into the hallway. He sighed and picked up the empty bowls, it was heart wrenching to see the one your love cry over another but he never minded. Naruto was special and Neji wasn't about to ruin it.

_0X0X_

The bathroom door was closed and Naruto leaned against it. He opened his azure eyes, they were red and the fox wore a sad expression. The fox started to strip himself of his clothes and looked at himself in the wall mirror.

Naruto ran a hand over his stomach. A chill went down his spine and he thought of Sasuke touching him this way, it made him smile and start the shower. He turned the nob to warm and felt the water rain down on him. It felt good after a day of stress and sadness. The blonde would admit that he was a horny boy but only for his dark haired friend.

The blonde smiled as the water ran over his stomach. He imagined Sasuke was touching him and caressing his skin. These thought made Naruto's member grow hard and he cursed himself for doing such a stupid thing. He switched the nob to cold and hissed when it hit his hot skin. But it did make his pain in the lower area go away.

He stepped out of the shower a few minutes later and dried off with a orange towel. This was his bathroon after all. Naruto went into his room and dressed in just night pants. He sighed then sat at his desk, going over a few papers he recieved at school.

Soon, the sun went down and rain started to patter on the window. Naruto looked out the window and saw lighting ignite the sky. He was scared of lighting when he was little and would sleep with Kyuubi or Deidara whenever it rained. "Wow.. It's pouring out there, ain't it?" he asked no one but himself.

Naruto closed his curtains then crawled into bed at 9:30. He turned to his light and switched it off. He wanted to be taken away br dreams of Sasuke touching him and kissing his lips. Those lips curled up into a smile as he cuddled into the blanket.

_"I love you, Naruto. Come back to me..."_

"Mm.. I love you too Sasuke.." he mumbled in his sleep.

A man stood outside Naruto's closed window. A sick smile crossed his lips when he saw the fox boy, all grown up and drop dead sexy. He was going to get a big promotion for this. His boss was going to get a shit load of cash for this little blondie but he also wanted a taste. Torture was his favorite.

He slid his hoodie on and flipped open his cell phone, dialing. "Are you ready? Wait for me outside of the house." he hung up and walked away from from the house. A very sick smile still on his lips. He met with his team, shady men clad in black with their hoodies for the rain. "You know what to do. Kill the brunette and take the blonde."

"Yes, sir." they all said in sync.

* * *

**Go cliffhangers! Wooo! I'm sorry guys but I had to leave you hanging! Thanks for the awesome reviews and I'll update when I can! Hope you love this chapter! -Snow**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto drooled all over his pillow. He was having a dream about ramen and Sasuke. Two of his most favorite things in one package. The crash that came downstairs didn't even disturb his sleep or the rough voices of men. "Sasuke.. Let me eat my raammeennn.." he whined then turned over.

The man cladded in black entered the house and silently shut the door. "Search the house for the blonde boy and bring him down here. Don't wake him. Then bring the brunette but rough him up boys." the leader smirked as he watched his men go. He was a proud member of a group called Jumper. Their organization takes innocent boys and sell them to rich men that need release from their stressful lives.

He lit a cigarette and put it between his lips and smiled when two men brought down the sleeping blonde, he was bound and blindfolded but not yet gagged. The leader ran a hand threw the boys golden hair then played with his lips, "Beautiful.. Get the brunette down here so we can show this boy who's boss." he barked.

"Sas- mmm..." the blonde moaned then shifted slightly.

"Interesting..." the leader smirked then sat himself on the couch. He watched his men bring down a kicking Neji, who was gagged, bound but not blindfolded. "Mmmffffmmm! Nammmruuu!" he yelled against the gag, trying to wake the blonde. "Shut him up." the leader flicked his wrist and his men punched Neji in the stomach. "Nnfg!"

"You know what to do." the leader simply said and watched as everything unfolded. His men woke Naruto by slapping him in the face and uncovered his eyes. "N-neji! W-what's going o-on?" the blonde yelled with teary eyes.

"Shut up, kid and watch." the leader said and hugged Naruto into his chest.

Naruto watched as the men clad in black kicked and punched his guardian. Tears ran down his cheeks and he sobbed against the leaders chest. "Neji!" The brunette looked up and only smiled a little, at least he was going to see his beloved's face before he died. "No... Neji.." Naruto sobbed and watched as they grabbed Neji by his hair and yanked up his head.

"Hey, boss? Let us have our way with him." one of them said and licked his lips. His companions nodding in agreement.

"Sure why not? He's going to die anyway." the leader smirked and held Naruto tighter. "Watch kitsune, watch." he whispered in the large orange ear.

The men started to remove Neji's clothes and unzip their own trouser's. Naruto shook his head and tried to close his eyes but was quickly slapped in the face. He watched as his guardian was raped right before his eyes. "No.. NO!" he started to shruggle and kick. Neji had tears streaming down his cheeks and took the awful pain. He looked over at Naruto and his eyes widened when two men had to hold him down.

"N-naruto... I- nnng.. l-love y-you.." the brunette said as he was pounded into.

"Neji nii-san! Help me! Please!" the blonde cried, tears coming faster.

"I-I'm afraid I-I c-can't..." the men stopped pounding into him and stepped back, smirking. One of them cocked his gun and put it to Neji's head.

"Good bye, Naruto..."

_Bang!_

Neji fell to the ground, blood pooling around his head wound. A smile on his face from seeing his kitsune one last time before his death.

"Neji! No!"

_0X0X_

Naruto was blindfolded, gagged and those men tied his arms and legs together. They threw him in the back of a truck, he shivered from fear and the cold steel floor that greeted his fall. He wrapped his tail around his lowert area and whimpered as he continued to cry. _T-they killed Neji nii-san because of me.. T-they raped him.. Oh god.._ he started to whimper more and wrapped his tail tighter around his waist.

The fox lay there for a long time, just thinking and sulking. He didn't know what those men wanted but he knew they were dangerous. Very dangerous. He was suprised that they didn't rape him or beat him like they did Neji. Naruto was scared out his mind. Scared for himself and scared what might happen to him.

Suddenly, a rough yank pulled him to his feet. He yelped in pain as he was brought to his knee's on the cold, wet street. "He's perfect. Bring him inside and put him in one of our nicer cages. The auction isn't unil tomorrow but if one scratch is on him it's your head, Kabuto." Naruto heard someone say.

He was brought to his feet and led somewhere. Behind the blindfold, it got darker but there was a light above them. "Mmmgn! Nnnggh!" Naruto tried to beg for them to let him go but it came out muffled. The fox was shoved into something cold and dark, the blindfold was removed and so was his gag and bounds. "P-please. Let me go."

"That's impossible. Now be a good fox and sit there." a man with silver hair and glasses said to him. Kabuto started to close the door but he was roughly pushed aside and fell to the ground. His glasses connected to the ground and he saw a blonde blurr running from him. "Get him! Get him, damnit!" he yelled.

Naruto ran for his life. He was panting and his feet were bleeding from the glass that embedded their way into the soft skin. "Someone help me!" he screamed when he got outside. A hand wrapped around his mouth and Naruto was pulled back into a building. Naruto bit, kicked and threw punches at his captor. "Let me go, asshole!" Naruto yelled.

He was shut up with a punch in the jaw. The fox was thrown back into the cold cage but this time a collar suffocated his tan neck. Naruto heard the clanking of a chain connecting to the collar and he looked over to see he was trapped by the object around his neck.

"Sleep tight, foxy. Tomorrow will be fun and we'll be rolling in the greens." the blur figure smiled a sharkish grin and slammed the cage door shut, locking it tight.

Naruto pulled his knees up to his chest and sobbed openly. His jaw was swollen and it hurt. He was hungry, tired and scared shitless. "Please... Someone.." he whimpered and hugged his knees closer to himself. The vixen wrapped his tail around his body and tried to drift into sleep but he felt dirty.

_Sasuke. What will you think of me now?_

_0X0X_

"Ughh..."

Sunshine shown in threw the curtains of Sasuke's apartment. He rubbed his head and hit the alarm clock to shut it the fuck up. The feral groaned as he stretched then let out a yawn. Today was going to be another workfilled day. "Great.." he mumbled then got up.

Sasuke walked into his kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, he took a sip before going into the living room. He grabbed the remote and turned on his flat screen T.V. The news channel popped up instantly with the image of a two story house and the police dragging out a dead body.

_"Today, the police discovered the body of Neji Hyuuga. He was murdered in his home before he was brutally raped. There was no witnesses but the police suspect that someone else lived in the house. He att-" _Sasuke changed the channel as he rolled his eyes. "Boring, who gives a shit about who lived at someones fucking house?" he asked no one.

Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke was showered and currently getting his pants on. He heard a knock on his door and looked up from his closet. "Fuck.." he growled and slipped a towel over his head. Sasuke opened hhis door to his next door neighbor, Karin.

"What do you want, Karin?" the feral growled then narrowed his gaze.

"I was wondering if you'd like to out after you get off work! We could go to-"

"No."

"But, why?"

"I don't like you."

"You can't deny that I'm sexy! Admit i-"

A door slammed in her face and the red head slumped her shoulders. She walked back into her apartment then looked into the hall. Karin's hopes were crushed when the door didn't open back up.

Sasuke sighed as he put his hat on. He stepped out of his aparment, now fully clothed and ready for work. The feral groaned when he stepped outside, it was cloudy and cloudy meant rain on and off in the day. Sasuke stifled a yawn and walked down the street to work. Every step was closer to hell.

After dodging past a sea of people, Sasuke finally made it to the office building. He stepped inside and looked over at the receptionist. Her name tag read 'Konan'. The feral only rolled his eyes and sighed. "Exscuse me, miss? Any mail for today?" he asked as polite as he could muster. "Yes. A few items but not much. By the way, Tobi-sama and Madara-sama are out today so you can go home early." the blue haired women smiled at him then handed him the mail for today.

"Thank fucking god.." Sasuke mumbled as he walked away from the counter. Madara is usually always out and made his mail boy watch his precious son but today he brought Tobi with him and that brightened the day a little. The mail boy handed out the mail that needed to go to the necessary people. He grimaced when he saw Orochimaru's name was last on his list. "Shit.."

"Well hello, Sasuke-kun. It's very nice to see-"

"My lovely face, whatever. Here's your mail." Sasuke finshed for him and handed the package to the snake creep. Orochimaru just smiled and took it from those pale, slender fingers. "You've read my mind, Sasuke-kun." he purred as the boy's back retreated from him.

_Ugh, what a pedophile. I'm that I only have this to do today then I'm off._ he smiled at the thought of no Tobi and quickly stepped out of the office building. He let the cool air hit his face, a smirk played on his lips.

Sasuke felt a drop on his face and he quickly looked up. It started to pour by then and the cat hissed from getting wet. "Damnit!" he yelled up at the sky before running back to his apartment.

_0X0X_

Smoke lingered in the air as men in nice business suits sat in a dim room. Some chatterec and the other's just looked straight ahead at the platform in front of them. They had heard there would be a prize of the night, The blue eyed fox boy. "I bet he's still a virgin since Pein is the one that ordered his men to take him." one man said to another.

"Yeah. Pein always brings in the best of the best. Untrained boys are the always the sweetest." the other smirked then took a sip of his beverage.

Madara sat in the back, drinking his water briefly before he looked at his son. "Tobi. Just tell me which playmate you want and I'll buy him for you." Tobi blushed then looked down at his feet. He didn't have his mask on and several men were looking at his face. "Father, I don't understand why I need a..._slave.._" he said softly.

"Because, it's a family tradition. You'll take him or I will." Madara growled to his son.

"Yes father..." Tobi said. He knew how cruel his father could be and didn't want this poor kid to get hurt from getting raped and beaten. Tobi just wanted a friend, he had one. Sasuke was his friend. The young Uchiha smiled, he liked the way Sasuke would be bold and brave. A free spirite. Unlike himself, he was trapped under his fathers thumb and wanted nothing but to escape.

The chattering died down once the lights on the stage lit up and Kabuto walked out. A mike in his hand. "Gentlemen. I'm sure you all can't wait ot see tonights treasure but I'm afraid we will show him last." he announced and let the first boy be dragged out.

Tobi watched as those virgins were sold and sat on their new Master's laps. Some cried out in protest but the result was gravelling on the floor next to their master's feet. "Oh my god.." he murmured when he spotted a man beating a red headed boy. "Father.. Can we please leave?" Tobi begged his father. He was silenced as Kabuto introduced the prize.

"Gentlemen! I am proud to show you, the Kitsune!" A blonde haired boy was dragged out by the arms. They were chained together and his head bobbed when they put him on his knee's. "As you can see, he has great muscle tone and perfect tan skin." the silver haired man explained and ran his fingers over the blondes bicep.

"His golden hair is like silk. He is quite small for his age but that's only because he is a hybrid. Notice the orange ears and tail, beautiful, no?" Kabuto continued as the men lifted up the boy's tail. Tobi had his hands over his mouth and his choclate brown eyes watered, that poor kitsune! The silver haired man pushed up his glasses and lifted up the blondes face. Men in the audience gasped.

"His eyes are beautiful also. He has a child's face but manly features." Kabuto snapped his fingers and the men opened the foxes weak legs. Blonde pubes swirled around his member, which was a sensible length. The blonde whimpered and some men licked their lips.

Tobi tugged on his fathers suit sleeve and tried to get his attention. "Father, I want him." he said softly then looked back at the kitsune. He was set on helping that poor boy.

"The bids will start at 150 thousand. Begin."

"160!"

"175!"

"190!"

The bids went higher and higher. Madara was waiting for the right time to make his bid. He looked over at his son and smirked. He loved Tobi more than anything and knew him better than himself. The business man knew well that his son had no intention in having sex with this kid but maybe he needed a friend.

"120 million!" someone yelled and everyone looked at him.

This man's dark eyes shined with lust as he leaned in the doorway. "120 million? Going once. Going twice... so-"

"150 million." Madara raised his hand and smirked. He took out a suitcase and opened it. It was full of cash. "150 million? Anyone bidding higher? Sold to Madara Uchiha for 150 million." Kabuto said and the lights of the stage grew dim once again. Tobi got up with his father and went backstage to greet the blonde boy. He waited for his father to shake hands with his friend, Pein. He saw the blonde being dragged to his cage and Tobi ran over to him. "He's mine! Let go." he growled and took the drugged blonde in his arms.

Tobi looked into the innocent face and smiled a little. "Hi! I'm Tobi! What's your name?" he asked.

"N...N-naruto.." the blonde boy passed out after that and Tobi pulled a blanket over his naked body. "Tobi. Let's get home." he heard his father say behind him. The young Uchiha lifted up Naruto bridal style and walked with his father to their car.

"Are you glad that I bought him for you?" Madara asked his son.

"Yes, Father. I'm sure Naruto would like our house! Maybe I could bring him to work to hang out with me and Sasuke!" Tobi said with a smile.

"He needs to get better first. Pein told me that they had to use extra drugs in order to keep him quiet."

"Yes, Father."

_I can't wait to tell Sasuke! And I can't wait to bring Naruto to work with me and my father! _Tobi thought as he was droven home. He held onto Naruto'sleeping form but little did he know that Sasuke's reaction would change him forever.

* * *

**Yay! Tobi saved Naru! Will Sasuke listen when Tobi mentions Naruto or will he miss it like all those other times? Wait until the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews guys and stay tuned! -Snow**


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke looked up at the sky and sighed heavily for the millionth time. He stepped into the office building and grimaced when he saw Tobi waiting for him. "Great…" he growled and went to the desk. "Mail, miss?" The feral completely ignored the masked boy and recieved his mail to deliver.

The mail boy was followed everywhere around the office by a chattering boy. _Please go away... I have a headache! _his thoughts growled. Sasuke was pinched on the butt and he nearly jumped into Tobi's arms with a yelp. "What the _fuck?_" he growled. "Are you ok, Sasuke-san?" the bosses son asked him.

A pair of black orbs rolled with great skill and he walked on. He knew Orochimaru had done it but didn't want to say anything. The feral was in a terrible mood because of his lack of sleep for two weeks straight. The dreams weren't bad they were jut so...kinky. Sasuke felt a shudder of pleasure run down his spine.

_Naruto_... was all he thought of when those dreams came to mind. "Jesus... What's wrong with you Sasuke?" he asked himself.

"Well you won't listen to me! I'm trying to tell that my father got me a little fox!" Tobi cried out.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and felt Tobi bump into him, his mind went blank for a moment then he turned to look at the boy on the floor. "What did you say?" he asked, slowly helping the masked teen up. "I said! My father got me a little fox! Blonde hair, blue eyes and-" Sasuke grabbed his shoulders to stop him. "Take me to him! Now!"

"U-umm o-ok. I was going to-" he yelped when Sasuke yanked him down a hallway and they left the building, curious eyes watching them.

_0X0X_

Naruto looked at up at the ceiling and placed a hand over his forehead. He just woke up and felt extremely hungry all of a sudden. "Ugghhh..." he groaned and sat up. He's had fun with Tobi for the past few weeks, he lost count of how many days. The fox enjoyed the brown eyed boy's company, it reminded him of Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." his big tan hands ran over his face. "I'm miserable without..." he held back a sob then sat on the windowsill. The fox jst sat there, thinking and searching for Tobi's limosine.

"Naruto-kun?"

Blue eyes gazed on one of the maids, her red hair reminded him of Kyuubi so he took a liking to her. "Yes, Karin? How can I help you?" he smiled and shifted himself to face her. "Uh, Madara-sama had the tailor make your custom clothes, here!" her glasses fell down her nose and she pushed them up.

"Thank you." Naruto took the clothes out of her arms and smiled again. "How's the guy trouble?"

"He still won't talk to me. He said he's not interested and always mumbles something about a blonde." Karin huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. The fox just laughed and ran a hand threw his blonde hair.

"I think your pretty, Karin. I'm just not interested in women, heh heh." Karin smiled at him then hugged him. Naruto was so supportive of her but she failed to mention the man's name and his details. "Thank you..."

After Karin finally left, the fox pulled over his clothes and went over to the computer. After a few minutes, his stomach growled loudly and her laughed. "Time for ramen!" he exclaimed and bolted out of the room. He slid down the giant staircase and giggled as he landed on his feet, his tail swaying happily. "Iirruukkkkaaaaa!" he whined and went into the kitchen.

"What, Naruto-kun?" a brown haired man said and turned away from the stove. His brown hair was pulled into a small ponytail and a scar went crisscrossed across his nose like an X. "I'm sooo hungry.. You should make me food~" the blonde purred and flashed his smile. Iruka just looked at him then smiled himself. "Miso? As usual?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto fist pumped the air and sat down. His tail swished around the stool.

"Language, Naruto."

"You should like Anko-sensei!"

"Language."

"Fuck..."

"Naruto!"

"Okay, Okay!"

_0X0X_

Tobi got out of his limosine and let Sasuke out. "He should be up in the room! Come on!" The feral followed Tobi and his heart beated fast in his chest. _Calm down... He's fine in Tobi's care but I have to take him back.. _Sasuke bit his lip and tasted the blood.

He was led up a huge flight of stairs and down a long hallway. "Shh, he might be napping." Tobi put a fingers to where his lips would be and opened the door. Sasuke was disappointed when he didn't see the patch of blonde hair. "Aww.. Let's go look for him in the garden!" Tobi hurried away and left the feral in the room.

Sasuke sniffed the air and smelt Naruto's familiar scent, citrus and flowers. He followed the scent, he didn't even notice where he was going until he heard the loud voice of the fox. It was deeper but still had that joyful laugh.

"Iruka! Why did you become a cook? You would've been a great teacher!" Sasuke heard Naruto exclaime.

"Oh I don't think I could handle those kids..." a soft voice said, almost shyly.

"Whatever! You can handle me!"

"Naruto, your a handful already."

Sasuke heard a huff and he could just see Naruto pouting with his arms over his chest. He smirked then realized he was behind the door still. The feral hesitantly opened it and saw that the blonde had his back to him. Sasuke took in his long lost best friend, the tan skin, longer orange ears and even longer orange tail.

The ferl reached out and touched the blonde hair. He could feel Naruto stiffen and he smiled, he hasn't smiled since this boy has gone missing.

"Naruto.."

"S-sasuke?"

Naruto turned in his seat and saw the pale face, black hair, and those endless dark eyes. "Sasuke!" the blonde nearly tackled him to the ground and hugged his waist tightly. He sobbed openly into the pale cat's stomach. "You found me! Sasuke!" Naruto sobbed harder and hugged his best friend and love tighter.

"Calm down before you squeeze me to death.." the raven ran his fingers threw those golden locks. He didn't care if his hat had fallen off to reveal his black cat ears and he didn't even notice Tobi walk in. "Oh Naruto..." Sasuke brought Naruto into his chest and wrapped his arms around the boys head.

"You two know each other? S-sasuke your a hybrid?" he stuttered and felt Sasuke's velvet to the touch ears.

"You found me... H-how?" Naruto ignored Tobi and looked up into Sasuke's eyes.

"Searching and never giving up.. Never, for you." He felt his fox friend hug him tighter and bury his face into the dark shirt. "We've all been looking for you..."

"We've?" the blonde questioned.

"Your entire clan along with mine." Sasuke answered.

"W-what happened while I was gone?"

"U-uh guys... Let's go to my room. Your causing attention and my father will be home soon." Tobi yanked on Sasukes ear and he recieved a hiss but they both got up. Naruto clinged to Sasuke's sleeve and wiped his new tears. He was so happy. The fox nuzzled the pale neck and yipped softly, showing somesort of affection.

"I-in here.." the masked boy said softly, a hidden blush on his face. Naruto was holding the feral so close and affectionately.

Sasuke sat down with Naruto next to him, still holding his arm. "So.. What happened?" Naruto smiled.

"Alright. Kyuubi is still the clan leader and I recently found out he and Itachi are finally mates. Deidara had kits seven years ago and they're growing nicely. He only had one and it was a girl, her name is Strawberry because of her strawberry blonde hair. Hidan and Kakazu had kits also but I never caught their names.." Sasuke paused to clear his throat then went on."Sakura is mating with Sai, gross... The clans are now at a truce and my father has let our clan's live with one another and mate. So that's pretty much it." The feral finished with a smile, he would only smile for Naruto.

"Wow... I missed so much.." Naruto rubbed his hand over his best friends then blushed madly when he realized it. He gasped softly when Sasuke put his hand in his and saw that beautiful smile. "I-I...uh.."

"Naruto-kun! I brought you-" Karin burst into the door but stopped when she saw Sasuke holding the foxes hand in his and the fact that her love had cat ears with a black tail curling around Naruto's. "Karin.. T-this is..?" Naruto squeezed the hand that he was holding and looked away from the red head.

"Karin, what have you been doing to _my _fox? Filling his head with nonsense?" Sasuke asked firmly with a glare.

"N-no! H-he... You traitor!" she pointed her finger, accusingly at the blonde.

Naruto just closed his eyes to keep the tears in. He rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder and kept his gaze away from the red head. When the feral cat heard his blonde whimper, he became angry. His ear's lowered and he hissed before he bolted up, grabbing Karin's neck with his now growing claws. "Apologize or I'll kill you." he whispered in her ear.

"I-I'm sorry, N-naruto-kun.. I didn't mean i-it like that.. You never told me that you loved Sasuke!"

Sasuke stepped back, his face read shocked. He whirled around and looked at the blonde, who was covering his face. Naruto closed his eyes and pretended Sasuke wasn't there and that he didn't hear that. "Sasuke..I-" lips stopped him from talking any further. The fox instantly melted into the kiss and closed his eyes.

The kiss was sweet and short, Naruto opened his azure eyes and he looked up into those endless orbs. "Sa-Sasuke..." he stammered. "I don't understand.."

"I love you too, dobe."

The raven recieved a huge smile and a tackle. "Sasuke! I-I love you!"

"I know." pale arms wrapped around the foxes back and Sasuke kissed him again. "Let's go home.."

"He's not going anywhere." a new voice said. Sasuke looked up and growled. He knew that face from his fathers stories. This man was the reason the Uchiha clan were like they were.

"Madara Uchiha..." the feral hissed.

A dark chuckle filled the room. "Sasuke... I haven't seen you since you since you were barely two days old." He chuckled again but then it turned into a laugh. "The day I turned half of our family into cat hybrids!"

_0X0X_

**Oh snap! Madara you bastardo! But Naruto is back with Sasuke but for how long? ;) Thank you for the sweet reviews and I hope you guyd enjoy this chapter. It's short but sweet. -Snow**


	10. Chapter 10

"Nngh…b-bastard.." Sasuke stammered as he was thrown off of Naruto.

"S-Sasuke!" the blonde cried as his golden locks were grabbed.

Madara chuckled and lifted the fox off the grabbed by his hair. "N-no! Stop! It hurts!" he cried and clawed at the pale hand holding him. His scalp started to bleed, it ran down his face. The Uchiha threw him across the room and made his way back to Sasuke. "Not so tough now, eh kitty?" the mad man said and reached down to pull Sasuke's velvet ear.

Sasuke hissed and moved away from the touch, looking in Naruto's direction. The little blonde was in the fetal position, clutching his bleeding head. Sob's racked his body. "Why did you do it? Your own family!" the feral yelled.

"Because, I can." Madara lifted his nephew up and pulled handcuffs out of his back pocket. He cuffed the cat and put a gag ball around his mouth. Sasuke thrashed on the floor and growled deep in his throat. "I suppose I could explain how and why I did it..." the older Uchiha yawned then checked his watch. "It was two days after you were born. Your father, my brother, refused to give up his side of the company to me."

"He acted like a child and claimed his son's would one day take over. Horseshit. I laughed in his face and told him to watch himself." Madara chuckled darkly with an evil smirk. "I took the DNA of a cat hybrid and created a compound substance, such as water.. it was brilliant. I put it in your watering system and viola! Within days half of our family became creatures with ears and tails. You were thrown out and chased into the forest. But you Sasuke... You had to come back, people are getting supscious! So I have to get rid of you..."

Madara lifted Sasuke over his shoulder and left the room but not before turning to his son. "Tobi, be a good boy and take Naru-chan downstairs with Pein-sama and Zetsu." he left his son to do the job.

"I-I'm sorry.. I have to listen.." Tobi slipped off his mask and Naruto saw the tears running from his light brown eyes.

Naruto didn't put up a fight, he was done fighting. Silent tears stained his bloodied cheeks as Tobi carried him to the cellar. He knew what was to come but all he could think about was Sasuke. _I...I'm.. not strong e-enough...S-sasuke.. _he thought. Naruto looked at the ground, his eyes looking bright with fear.

"_He never gave up on you... Don't give up on him.. Break free and fight back Naru!"_ That voice! He knew that voice... So many years ago... Naruto couldn't remember but he knew what that voice was saying. The fox bit Tobi's shoulder and jumped onto the tile floor. He ran as fast as he could, sniffing the air for Sasuke's scent. Naruto found it, mint and lavender.

It was coming from Madara's personal office. Naruto rammed the door and stood there, glaring with clouded red eyes. "Let. Him. Go." he said slowly. Sasuke was on the floor, a few feet from the oak desk. His hands were cuffed and his feet were tied with roped, the gag ball remained in its spot over his mouth. Drool dripped down his chin and his eyes looked up at his savior. _Naruto... You came for me.. _

"I'll call you back, dear. I have a problem to take care of." Madara said into the phone. He hung up gently then turned to face Naruto. "Ah, kitsune. I thought you would be a good little foxy and stay with Pein. I guess you choose to be naughty..."

He pointed a silver gun at Sasuke and smirked. "Good bye, Sasuke.."

Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for the gun shot. It never came...

_0X0X_

_"Naruto! Come here my little boy!" a tall blonde man called to his three year old kit. He looked very similiar to his son, without the whiskers. Two large golden fox ears flowed in the breeze and his tail wrapped around his baby._

_"How is my little, Naru?" he asked with a smile._

_"I'm fwine! Up daddy!" Naruto chanted and held his little hands up. The father picked up his kit and nuzzled their tan cheeks together. The kit giggled and tugged on his father's big ear. "Am I gwonna be clan leader like daddy?" he asked with a big smile. "Maybe one day... but you might be like your big brother Deidara. A vixen."_

_"Dei-chan? Is bein' a vwixen fwun?" Naruto put his thumb in his mouth and looked into his father's blue eyes. _

_"You can have your own babies, as cute as you are!" the alpha male said with a huge smile. He tickled his son's stomach and walked down the green hill they were currently standing on. "There you are, Minato! Your brother caught a big one in the stream and my sister brought down a buck. Dinner's served." _

_"Mommy!" the little blonde kit screeched and wiggled in his father's arms._

_"Hi, Naru! Come on, mommy will get you some food." she took him from her mate and smiled. Minato kissed the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her waist. "How is my lovely mate today?" he whispered in her crimson fox ear. "Oh Minato! Stop that! Our son is present." the red head blushed and looked into those dreamy azure eyes._

_"It's only true my Kushina..."_

_"Kyuubi! Stopped biting my tail!" a small voice yelled._

_Kushina walked into the camp and saw her son's wrestling on in the mud. "Kyuubi! Deidara! Get washed up now!" The two boys looked up then ran into the forest. "Kyuubi! Stop!" the little blonde one yelled as they went deeper into Konoha forest._

_Naruto crawled from his mother's arms and ran to a white haired man. His snow ears twitched in his direction and he smiled at his nephew. "Uwncle Jiriya!" the kit called out and tackled his uncle. "Oh hoho! Naru! How is the strongest fox in the forest?" Jiriya let out a booming laugh when Naruto flexed his little to nothing muscles. _

_"Me and daddy just wrestled a bear and kwilled it!" he lied and patted his chest. Naruto growled then sneezed. That sent Jiriya into more laughter and he fell over, clutching his sides. _

_"What's so fwunny? I'm stronger than you, Uwncle Jiriya!" the kit jumped off his uncle's stomach and 'hmphed'. _

_"Jiriya, quit teasing him! You big glutton!" a blonde haired women yelled and punched the old man into the ground. "Yeah! Lweave me awlone! Show him baa-chan!" Naruto called and bounced up in down. Minato chuckled and leaned back onto the log he was sitting by. He watched his son run around his aunt and giggle at his uncle. "What a family.." he muttered._

_"Minato.. Do you smell that?" Kushina asked her mate. Minato sat up and lifted his nose to the air. His eyes shot open, "Everyone! Get your children! There's a fire!" The Uzumaki clan hurried around to get their young and ran for the forest edge. "Kyuubi! Deidara!" Kushina yelled. _

_"Momma!" Deidara called as he dragged his brother into the camp. He was wounded with an arrow in his ankle. Minato picked his son up and threw Kyuubi over his shoulder. "Kushina! Grab Dei and let's go!" he called and ran after his clan. The alpha male heard the shouts of other's and he looked back to see his mate cornered with their son._

_"No!" he put Kyuubi and Naruto down, "Naru, watch your brother. Protect him from those bad people." he kissed his son's forehead and turned to help his mate._

_Naruto watched his father fight off the men. Deidara ran from his mother and held his little brother against his chest, keeping him from watching any further. Gun shots rang in the air and Naruto whimpered. "Dei-chan! Mommy and Daddy!" He ran from his brother and stopped at his mother's still form. Minato's body was nowhere to be found._

_The kit dropped to his knee's and held his mother's hand, tears running down his cheeks. "M-mommy...W-wake up mommy..." he shook her then nuzzled her cheek. Naruto was lifted up by his uncle and he cried for his father._

_"Mommy! Daddy! Nooo!" _

_0X0X_

The gun shot's never came and Sasuke looked up. His eyes widened when he saw golden fox ears and a matching golden tail. This man's golden hair was just above his shoulder's. A bullet was between his finger's. "W-who the fuck are you?" Madara looked into azure eyes and stepped back.

"D-daddy!" Naruto called and clasped two hands over his mouth. His tears couldn't be stopped now as he gazed upon his father.

"Naru... Hey." Minato waved and tilted his head a little, a huge smile on his face. He turned back to Madara, his smile faltered. "Have you been harrassing my son?" he asked with no emotion. "I-...!"

Minato never gave him the chance to speak as his hand pierced his chest. "Die, mother fucker. That was for my Kushina." he said quietly. The former alpha male looked up at his son then over to Sasuke. "What do we have here? A kitty?" he bent down and felt the velvet ears. Naruto snapped out of his daze and ran over to his beloved. "Sasuke! Are you ok?" the orange fox pulled the gag ball away from his mouth.

"Heh.. That's your dad?" Sasuke sat up and rubbed his wrists.

"Yes I am. And who the hell are you?" Minato poked the feral's forehead and recieved a hiss. The golden fox took his knife out and put it to Sasuke's throat. "Daddy! No! Sasuke is my... uh... mate.." Naruto blushed and took the raven's hand.

"Aahh.. I see. Well!" the former alpha fox clapped his hands. "Let's get out of here!" he turned to the broken window and jumped down. "Daddy!" Naruto ran to the window and looked down. His father was climbing down a tree and as he stepped onto the ground, he waved to his son and smiled."Come on, Naru! I thought you were a strong fox?" he called.

"I-I am!" Naruto jumped down and missed the tree completely. He landed in the bushes and groaned. "Oooww..."

Sasuke was on the ground in second's, standing next to Minato. A smirked graced his lips as he helped his blonde up, "Come on, dobe.. Let's go to my apartment."

"O-ok Sasu..."

The trio finally made it to Sasuke's small apartment. Sasuke sighed heavily and put Naruto on his loveseat. "Nice place, even thought it's pretty small..." Minato commented and crossed his leg's.

The feral shrugged and started his kettle. He wanted some tea and fast, his nerves were running circles around his body. Sasuke leaned against the counter and observed Naruto's father. The fox looked like his son but no whiskers and his hair was longer. He had on a what looked like a cloak but it covered his chest. It was white but flames were at the bottom, Sasuke wondered...

"Daddy? W-what happened to you all those years...?" Naruto asked Sasuke's question for him.

"It's a long story, Naru..." Minato carressed his son's cheek and smiled sadly.

"We have alot of time! Tell me!"

"I'm afraid I can't, son. But I'll tell you one thing..."

"Yes?"

"I can't go back with you to the forest."

* * *

**Dun dun DDUUUNNNN! Minato enters the plot and kicks some ass! Catching a bullet and and killing that evil bastard! Wooo! Thank you for the reviews people! I hope you liked it! I can't wait until next chapter... Shh it's a secret...-Snow**


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke looked down at the cup in his hand and frowned. He closed his eyes and waited to hear Naruto's sobs. "I…don't understand…" the blonde choked out after his shock. "Why wouldn't you want to see your children?"

"I'm really sorry, Naru..I..." Minato trailed off and bowed his head.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Naruto asked, his voice firm with anger. He was getting angry with his father for just leaving! He has another chance to be with his kits!

"I can't! You don't understand-"

Naruto raised his hand to silence his father. "I underdstand plenty. You afraid."

"What? No I-"

"Your a coward! Get out my sight!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! Please just let me-"

"Out!"

"Naru.."

"OUT!"

Minato got up slowly from his position on the couch. He looked at his angry son and felt shamed that he couln't even tell his own child about his dirty secret.. "Thank you for having me, Sasuke." was all he said before he left. Sasuke closed the door, he understood but Naruto was blinded by fury to care. "Naruto..."

"What, Sasuke?" the blonde spat.

"Don't get all fucking pissy with me! Just because your mad doesn't me-"

A pair of warm lips interrupted him and Sasuke wrapped his arms around his enraged mate. "I-I just feel really angry right now... I've never been this mad in my life. It feels.. strange. Something is curling in my stomach.." the fox clutched his abomen and sighed. Sasuke just nodded and led him over to his bed.

"Rest. It's been a very long day.. I have to go to work tomorrow. Tobi probably will take over the company so uh..." the feral shrugged. Naruto nodded and turned away from the raven. "G'night Sasuke-teme." he said softly.

"Night, Naruto.." Sasuke closed the door but not before glancing over at the blonde hair. _Naruto..._

As soon as the fox knew Sasuke wasn't in the room, he sobbed into the pillow. He felt strange! A great pain was filling his stomach and he didn't like it. Deidara once mentioned this about vixen's but he couldn't remember the rest... Suddenly, Naruto felt dizzy and fell in a restless sleep.

_0X0X_

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up quickly. Beads of sweat ran down his face but he felt verty dizzy. "Ugghhh.." he groaned and placed a tan hand on his sweaty forehead. "What's happening..?"

The fox slowly got up and opened the door, the apartment was empty. _Sasuke went to work... Damn.._ Something on the fridge caught his attention. A small yellow sticky note hung from the top. Naruto walked over and examined the piece of paper. "Uh.."

_Dear Naruto,_

_I obviously went to work. There is some ramen in the cabinet above the microwave. _

_Read the directions, please. I don't want to come home to my apartment on fire. I'll be home in a few hours._

_Sasuke_

"I know how to cook ramen, asshole." Naruto mumbled and crumbled the note in his hand. He rubbed his ears then his temples, he was getting a headache and a possible fever. "Ramen ramen... Maybe I'm hungry.." he told himself. Naruto started to rummage through Sasuke's cabinet and smiled wickedly when he found the miso ramen in a cup.

He popped it into the microwave and set the correct time. "Take that, teme!" The fox then sat on the couch and flipped through a few channels.

"Boring.."

"Boring."

"What the.."

"Eww, news..."

Naruto flipped through several other channels but stopped when he saw Madara's picture. He sat closer to the TV and listened to the details of the companies heir.

_"Here we are, in front of the company of Madara Uchiha. Who has recently passed away. The police said that his death was not by accident but not all is lost! Mr. Uchiha, how does it feel to be the owner of the company?" _

_"Uhhhh... I don't knooww.."_

Naruto chuckled a little. Tobi was standing outside of the building, fiddling with his suit sleeve. "Go Tobi!"

_"We heard that you appointed another man, who's name is simaliar than yours as your right hand man?" the reporter said._

_"Oh! You mean Sasuke-san! Yes, I did. He was originally our mail boy but he has good potenial!"_

_"Tobi, get back in here." _

_The reporter and Tobi turned to see Sasuke himself, poking his head out of the building doors. "Sasuke-san!"_

_"Uchiha-san! Please give us a statement!" the reporter said and put the mike in the raven's face. Sasuke just snorted and rolled his eyes. "Get that thing out of my face. Come on Tobi, I need to get home in a hour before that dobe set's my place on fire." _

Naruto rolled his eyes and went to the next channel. He heard the microwave beep, the fox jumped up and snatched his ramen. "Ramen!" The cup of miso ramen was gone in a flash as the blonde devoured it. Naruto lay on the couch with his hand on his stomach, looking throughly satisfied. The next thing he knew, those same urges came back. The boiling in his stomach was stronger than ever. "Ahh..."

The fox started to breath heavy and his pants became unbeliveably tight. "W-what's going o-on?" he asked himself as his hands pulled down his pants and boxers. He couldn't control himself as he stripped the clothes from his body. Naruto started to touch his scorching skin. "Hah..aahh..!" he panted as he slid his hands downward to his weeping member.

"Ahhaa..nngn.."

_What the fuck is going on?_

_0X0X_

_Fucking reporter's. Fucking Tobi! _Sasuke screamed mentally as he went home. It was difficult when a sea of people were trying to from one place to the other. "Excuse me young man..." a small women grabbed Sasuke's arm and smiled. "Can you help me across the street?"

"Uhh sure?" the raven answered and led the old women to the other side of the busy street.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

Sasuke sighed and cheered in his mind when he stood in front of his aparment. "Thank god.." he murmured. The feral walked into threw the door and checked his mail. _Bills..Bills.. more bills.._

"Sasuke-kunnnn!" a unpleasant voice called.

"What do you want Karin?"

"I was just wondering, is Naruto-kun staying at your place?"

"Yes?"

"Well is he having sex with anyone?"

"Not that I know of..why?"

"I heard some strange noises and I was- Sasuke?"

Sasuke was half way up the stairs before she could even finish her sentence. How dare thar idiot have sex with someone in his own mates apartment! That little fucker better be prepared for the Uchiha wrath! The feral hurriedly unlocked his door and stepped in. He silently closed it and cautiously looked around for the blonde.

"Ahaaa!" a breathy moan sounded threw the aparment.

"Son of a bitch..." Sasuke cursed and almost ran to his room. Dark orbs widened when he saw Naruto just laying on his bed, touching himself. "N..Naruto?"

A flushed face turned to him and reached out with his free hand. "Sa-Sasuke..mmm.." the blonde licked his lips and let another moan. "Help m-me...I c-can't control it.." Sasuke felt his pants tighten at the sight alone but when Naruto said his name he was going to lose it. The look in the blonde eyes was what got him the most, they were slightly crimson and blue, a mixture. "Naruto.. Your stomach is.. glowing.."

Naruto ran a hand over his stomach and licked his lips again. "Mmmm...Take me, Sasuke-_kun._"

Sasuke nearly jumped on his mate and started to attack those lips. Tongue's battled for dominance, the kiss was sloppy and lust filled but neither boy cared too much. "Sasu..Take off your c-clothes.." Naruto started to remove the suit, his gaze rolling over Sasuke's now bare chest. The raven busied himself with his belt and pants.

He finally slipped them off along with his boxers in one full sweep. Sasuke stared down at the beautiful body, from the lust filled eyes to the swollen member. Instantly, the feral started to lick and suck on Naruto's neck, he marked his territory as he bit down hard, breaking the skin and making beads of blood run down the tanned chest.

"Ah! Sasuke! More!"

"With pleasure.." the raven ran his tongue down the blonde's torso. He gave the foxes nipples a quick lick before continuing downward. When he finally came to the swollen member, he smirked and started to suck on the tip. Naruto bucked his hips and cried out, wanting more pleasure. "More! Damnit!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and put three finger's into Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke licked the underside of the shaft while his kitsune busied himself with coating his fingers. "Mmmm..." the blonde moaned against the pale, slender fingers in his mouth. Shockwaves of pleasure ran up Sasuke's spine and he smirked. No more teasing.. He took out his fingers and circled one around Naruto's entrance. "Aah.. Sasuke.. yes..."

One finger slipped into the tight heat and moved around, trying to find that one spot. "God damn! There, Sasuke! There!" the blonde yelled and arched his back. Two fingers went in now and Sasuke started to scissor the hole. It was so tight and the heat was overwhelming.. Naruto was lucky Sasuke could control himself at this moment in time.

"Yes...Sasuke.. fuck me. Just fuck me.." Naruto moaned.

The raven again, smirked and took the fingers out. He positioned his member then pushed it in slowly, very slowly, until he sheathed himself in the blonde. Naruto's breath hitched when his prostate was brushed against. "Fuck me, Sasuke." Sasuke pulled back until his tip was in then plunged back in at full force. He hit Naruto's prostate dead on every thrust.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulder and moaned in his ear. He was in pure bliss. "I'm going t-to c- aaahhh!" Naruto came on their stomachs and constricted himself around the member inside him. "Fuck!" Sasuke cursed. He thrusted and thrusted until he let his seed spill into his love. He rode out the rest of his orgasm then pulled out.

Sasuke watched as his seed ran out of Naruto's hole then looked up and saw his work. The crimson color in Naruto's eyes were gone now but his stomach was still glowing. That was strange... Then it hit him, Sasuke flattened his ears and stared wide eyed at the blonde.

"What's wrong- hah - Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a large smile forming on his lips.

"I think...I think you were in heat Naruto and I just.."

"Oh fuck..."

* * *

**My oh my! Naruto is such a naughty thing xP. To answer some questions and clear some confusion. Madara is a Uchiha and so is Sasuke but Sasuke never regarded the name until he actually saw his boss for the first time. Never saw him at the office! Well thanks for the reviews and hope you like it so far! -Snow**


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke walked along the many aisles of baby related items. He observed the little baby booties then toys. The feral closed his eyes as he bent down to examine the baby shirt that said "Daddies little monster" he actually got a kick out of that and threw the dark blue shirt into the basket. The raven had recently told Tobi that he was expecting and the masked boy squealed then gave Sasuke a raise so he could buy a new aparment and all the essentials for the expected children.

He knew that his kitsune was going to have twins, that stomach was to big for just one or maybe even more. So Sasuke decided to buy alot of clothes in many different colors. He even humoured Narutos obsession with orange and got a shirt that said "Mommies little sweetheart" How he loved teasing Naruto that he was the mother. Sasuke fixed the black baseball cap he was wearing and sighed.

"May I help you sir?" a voice asked with a sweet ring.

Sasuke turned to meet light brown eyes and a smile. He stood up then dusted his pants before speaking to the young women. "Does it look like I need help?" he moved his hand to the two carts full of baby clothing, food, a breast pump or two, and plenty of toys. Along with three cribe sets, just in case.. "You forgot the diapers.." the women said.

The feral nearly smacked himself on the forehead but restrained himself from doing so. "Well, it seems I did forget those." Sasuke cleared his throat."Could you please get a few packages in the largest size you have?"

"Yes sir." she bowed briefly then went off to fullfill the request.

The raven ran a hand threw his growing bangs and kept it there. At age seventeen, he would be the father of twins or maybe even tripletts! It was Naruto's fault for being so damn sexy. It had been about three months since Naruto went into heat and Sasuke went absolutely wild. They knew he was pregnant when his stomach grew to a very large size and he had sudden mood swings along with weird cravings.

"I brought you these, sir. Allow me to escort you to the register." the young women said, she had several big boxers of diapers in her arms.

Sasuke nodded and pushed the two carts towards the front of the store. "You look very familar... Wait! Aren't you Sasuke Uchiha? Oh my god! I'm serving _the_ Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Will you please be quiet? I would like it very much if you not announce to the whole store that I am here?" Sasuke innerrupted will a harsh bark.

The young women fell silent but not for long. "Why are you wearing a cap? Everyone has learned that your a neko!" she went into a fit of giggles and moved closer to him. To close for Sasuke's taste. "Your lucky my lover isn't here, young lady. He would've already tore your eyes out and shoved them down your throat." his eyes sparkled, Naruto was that kinky. The yound women gulped openly and proceeded to walk Sasuke to the register.

They finally made it to the register and she rang Sasuke's many items up. He gave her his credit card and waited to recieve it back. "Thank you for shopping with us, Mr. Uchiha.." she gave him a smile then bowed slightly. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and walked away with his bundles of items.

"Now I have to get all this shit to the limo and get back home so Naruto won't throw a bitch fit, again.." Sasuke winced and hurried into the parking lot.

_0X0X_

Naruto was enjoying his favorite snack, liver topped with orange creamsicles and butterless popcorn when Sasuke walked into their apartment. The raven looked slightly annoyed because he was carrying so many bags of hidden items. "Need some help, Sasuke?" the blonde asked sweetly.

"No, you just lay there and relax. I got this." Sasuke grumbled then dropped all the bags to the floor. "See?"

The pregnant vixen giggled then got up to assist his mate. He picked up an orange piece of clothing and read the light blue print. "Sasuke..."

"Hm?"

"Your an asshole."

"I love you too, dobe."

Sasuke looked up to see a cute pout on said dobe's face. He noticed the orange shirt and smirked. "I thought it was cute." the feral shrugged and hauled one of the baby carriage set's into his arms. He grunted and walked towards the nursery they had decorated earlier. The room was covered in bright colors of the rainbow, the carpet was light blue and so was the ceiling. Sasuke opened the set and smiled at the yellow crib. He chose three color's for the cribs to match the nursery. Yellow, Red, and Light blue.

"I like how they decorated it... It was nice of them to visit." the blonde said quietly. He put his tan hand on his clothed stomach and smiled sadly. His brother Deidara had visited with his mate and daughter, Strawberry. The reunion was great for both of them and Deidara insisted on helping out Naruto. But what the younger blonde learned was that Kyuubi refused to leave the forest.

"Naruto, we'll go visit the forest as soon as we're done with the nursery." the blonde heard Sasuke say as he finished with the first crib then went to get the other one. "Thank you, Sasu... I'm excited but the due date gets closer and closer.." It was true, vixens are only pregnant for five months since their children develope faster then human children do. Sasuke sighed as he set down the red crub and went to kiss his beloved. Naruto welcomed him and wrapped his arms around the pale neck.

They broke their kiss and Sasuke pulled away to set up the red crib. Naruto left the room to start putting away the baby clothes in the huge closet that was on the other side of the nursery.

It took about an hour for the raven to set up the other two cribs since they had to be screwed together. Now, he was helping Naruto seperate baby toys into three toy boxes. The blonde yawned loudly then scratched his ear with a clawed finger. "Mmm... Sasu join me in the shower so we can go to bed."

Sasuke helped Naruto up carefully, trying to avoid any discomfort. They went into their room and the raven opened the bathroom door for both of them. The pregnant vixen was the first one out of his loose clothes and looked into the mirror. He groped his swollen chest then his bulging stomach. The fox wasn't growing breasts but his chest did have milk in it. Pale arms wrapped around his stomach, "You look so beautiful."

The blonde snorted. "I'm bigger than a blimp, teme. Those babies better be grateful."

"I think you look perfect."

"Really? But I'm..fat.."

"Naruto." The blonde jumped at the serious tone and he turned to meet those black orbs.

"Stop calling yourself fat for fuck sakes. Your carrying my kin and I know your happy about it. I love you more than anything and I don't care if you were a platypuse, I would still fuck you into our matress." by now, Sasuke was kissing down a delicous tan neck but tow hands pushed him away.

"Stoooppp Sassuuukkeee... We ccannnn'ttt!" Naruto whined and quickly started the shower for the two of them. Sasuke's mouth twitched upward and he let a chuckle escape his lips. The raven climbed into the shower after his lover and lathered his hand with shampoo, it smelt like citrus. He rubbed the liquid into Narutos scalp and hummed.

Naruto moaned softly and leaned against the firm chest. He was rinsed, conditioned then washed with soap. Sasuke pandered him like this all the time and wouldn't even let the vixen go to work at his DJ position. Naruto turned to to the feral, he smiled and wrapped his drenched tail around Sasuke's.

"Naruto..?"

"Let me wash you tonight, please?"

"I suppose.."

"Yay!"

"Don't get to carried away!"

But it was too late. Naruto was already lathering his hair with mint scented shampoo and giggling like some crazed girl. Sasuke slumped his shoulders and took the 'abuse' but he enjoyed the feeling of Naruto's hands on his skin. After the raven rinsed off he let the vixen step out first then himself. He dried him off then proceeded into the their bedroom.

"I'm tired! Can we pleeaasse go to bed?" Naruto whined as he lifted his orange sweat pants over his waist then put Sasuke's black shirt over himself.

"Do you have to whine? Of course I'm going to bed, I have work tomorrow." Sasuke retored. He settled himself in long dark blue pajama pants and slid into bed. Naruto soon followed suit and nuzzled his chin into the crook of the raven's neck. "Can I bring you lunch?" it wasn't a question.

A long sigh answered him and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke. "Thank you.."

"And since the nursery is done, we could head out to the forest and visit for a few days."

"After you get off work?"

"After I get off work.."

Naruto smiled in the dark and fell asleep listening to Sasuke's heartbeat and steady breathing.

_0X0X_

"Isn't that Sasuke-sama's boyfriend?" a hushed whisper asked as the bubbly pregnant blonde walked into the office building where Sasuke worked, a brown sack in his hand.

"Oh my god it is! Have you had a look at his stomach? It's doubled it's size since the last time he visited..."

"I know! I wish I could have Sasuke-sama's baby.."

"Me too."

"He's mine!" the two gossiping women said in unision.

"Hello, ladies! Where can I find Sasuke-teme? I have his lunch right here!" Naruto asked as he waved the plump lunch in his hand.

"Uh...I..erm.."

"H-he's in his office, Uzumaki-sama!"

"Thanks! Have a nice day!" Both women gawked at the blonde's retreating back until he disappeared into the elevator.

Naruto was having a great day. Sasuke cooked him breakfast, massaged his feet then went to work. During that time before lunch, Naruto went out with Kiba, Hinata and Shikamaru. They had tea then went to the mall to look at baby books. The blonde giggled just as the elevator door opened and without paying attention, Naruto stepped forward.

The vixen collided with someone and would've fallen if said person hadn't caught his arm. "I-I'm sorry, sir!" Naruto looked up and met black orbs but they weren't his black orbs. "Itachi-san!"

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

"What are you doing here?" The blonde stepped out of the elevator and beamed.

"Visting my little brother and catching up on current events. And I see I have missed quite a bit." Itachi motioned towards Naruto's plump stomach and the blonde blushed.

"Well umm.. Sasuke is a big pervert but... How's Kyuubi..?"

Itachi stiffened then averted his gaze. Sasuke had told him that Kyuubi refused to visit Naruto in the city and he himself couldn't get the red fox to come to the city. "He's fine... Moody but fine. I can't wait for you to visit us soon though." The blonde nodded then walked past his big brothers mate. "Tell, Kyuu that I miss him and I'll see him soon..."

Naruto hurried down the hall and barged into Sasuke's office. The feral jumped and looked up from the document he was signing. "Naruto?" a choked sob was his reply and the raven sprang up to comfort his lover. Tears streamed down the tan cheeks and Sasuke rubbed his back comfortly. "Shhh, shh. Tell me what happened."

"I-Itachi.. I-I ran into him on my way up here a-and we t-talked about Kyuubi.."

"We'll visit then soon enough, koi. Just calm down."

"O-ok.."

After a good five minutes, Naruto finally stopped sobbing and sat in Sasuke's lap while the raven continued what he was doing. Naruto placed his cheek on his lovers and curled his toes as pale fingers ran threw his hair. The raven set his pen down and used his now free hand to rub circles into his kitsunes stomach. He was so protective of his blonde, he remembered when he first found out that he was going to be a father. Tobi went to gice Naruto a hug as congradulations and Sasuke choked him nearly to death.

"Sasuke-sama, I need you to sign these papers and..." the red headed secretary trailed off when she saw her bosses glare. "I'll just leave you two alone and uh.." she quickly left the room.

"Sasuke... Can you get off work now?" Naruto whimpered weakly.

"Are you not feeling well?"

"I just have a little tummy ache but I'm fine. I just want to see my family."

For the first time in years Naruto felt homesick. He wanted to smell the fresh air and watch his clan dance around the fire, howling and laughing like idiots. Sasuke sighed then pecked Naruto on his cheek, he pressed a button on a intercom and spoke into his.

"Miss. Nazomi?"

"Yes, Sasuke-sama?"

"Please cancel all of my appointments for this week and next week. And please inform Tobi-sama that I'll be away with family during that time."

"Hai, Sasuke-sama."

Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's chest as he was lifted up bridal style and carried out of the office. He felt himself drifting off to sleep and didn't even noticed the strange looks he was getting as they excited the office. A yawn confirmed his drowsiness and he fell into a deep sleep.

Sasuke set the mother of his children in the passenger seat of his simple sleek black car and smiled. He loved watching Naruto sleep, he looked so peaceful. He pecked the whiskered cheek, got into the drivers seat and started the car. This trip was going to be a good hour or so. He had plenty of time and a sacked lunch to enjoy during the drive.

_0X0X_

The scenery was nice. Sasuke noticed the hills and fields of grass as he came closer to the bundle of trees that stretched miles and miles. He stopped the car and parked it a few feet from the tall oaks. He sighed and got the pregnant vixen on his back, he wasn't all that heavy.

Sasuke carried the blonde male into the forest and soon took in the fresk scent of fox and cat. He knew that his clan and Naruto's joined to make a village and expected houses to start appearing. And they did.

He got several looks as he passed threw the village of his people. Sasuke noticed they were wearing clothing, not simliar to his but less wild. Some the whispers began to reach his raised cat ears.

"It's Sasuke! But who is that pregnant kitsune?"

"Oh my! It's Uzumaki-san!"

"Are they together?"

"Is Uzumaki-san carrying babies, mommy?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as the whispered continued and finally made it to a very large building at the end of the village. He guessed that's where his family lived along with the Kyuubi, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and serveral other Uzumaki clan member's. He carefully walked up the steps and knocked. A crash and whimper was heard on the other side of the door. Bright blue eyes greeted him when the wooden door opened.

"Sasuke-san! Come in, Come in!" Deidara exclaimed and opened the door wider.

The feral felt Naruto jolt from the loud noise and heard him yawn. Naruto wasn't suprised to be in the village, he knew Sasuke wouldn't wake him up. "Hey, Dei Dei.." he slightly waved to his brother and crawled down from the piggy back ride.

"Naruto! Come here! Kyuubi is out back!"

Naruto's heart raced as his older brother led him around the house. He marveled at how nicely crafted it was. "This is amazing.."

"I know right? It was all Itachi's idea!"

"Itachi! You mother fucker! That hurt!" A booming voice called and the back door slammed opened. "I can come into my house if I want to, dick! I helped you build it!" Kyuubi Uzumaki yelled out the door.

Deidara giggled along with Naruto and Sasuke just rolled his eyes, "Thanks you the nice welcome, Kyuubi. Try not to stress out my pregnant mate, please?"

"Sasuke! That's not very nice!" Naruto shouted then clasped his hands over his mouth, looking at his wide eyed brother.

Kyuubi stared at his brother of the longest time. Everyone remained silent, deathly silent. He took in his baby brother's appearance. Naruto didn't look like a baby anymore. He looked like a growing young man, sporting a huge bulge under his shirt. Everyone failed to inform the red fox that his littlest brother was going to have his own kits.

"Naruto.."

"Kyuubi..."

They embraced each other, tears streaming down their cheeks. Kyuubi avoided hurting Naruto's stomach and wrapped his strong arrms around his brothers neck. Naruto cried into his shoulder but was smiling.

"I missed you so much.." they said to each other.

* * *

**Yay! Family reunion! Thank you all my reviewers and i'm just informing you that I'm already cooking up a new idea for the story! I'll give you guys the details later! Again, thank you to all my reviewers! -Snow**


	13. Chapter 13

Kyuubi was currently glaring at his baby brother's stomach. He finally noticed that his seventeen year old brother had the biggest stomach he's ever seen since Hidan had four little shit heads. Itachi curled his tail in amusement at his mates scowling face; Kyuubi was adorable when he was mad and he tended to get very kinky. So the Uchiha heir decided to fuck with his brother and humor his lover.

"Wow, otouto. Can't keep it in your pants long enough?" he asked with a smirk. Naruto blushed and looked away.

"Fuck off, aniki. Your just jealous because I don't have to sleep on the couch when Kyuubi's in heat." Sasuke smirked. Deidara gave him that little detail just in case.

Itachi almost let his smirk falter but retorted back, "Ah but Sasuke, as soon as your kitsune gives birth to his kits then your right hand will be your best friend." Again, Naruto blushed and so did Sasuke. "Fucking, dick.." the younger raven mumbled.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes and curled up to Itachi, he was pleased that his 'Tachi could fluster young Sasuke. It was hilarious but Deidara had to ruin it all. "At least they don't fuck fuck like bunnies, Kyuubi. Honestly, how could you not be pregnant?" the long haired blonde exclaimed. Kyuubi growled lowly but his cheeks were pink.

"Please! Can we stop talking about sexual frustrations for five minutes and enjoy some family time?" a new voice said firmly.

Everyone turned to see Sasori, holding his seven year old daughters hand. Strawberry giggled and swished her long fox tail. "Uncle Naru!" the girl exclaimed and ran to her Uncle.

Naruto smiled and hugged his niece. She giggled and poked his stomach several times. "Is Uncle Kyuu bothering you? I could get Hidan to put him a headlock again! Then get Mizu, Kimi, Hima, and Hiro to beat his ass!" Sasori flicked her nose and looked over to his whistling mate.

"Deidara. How many times do I have to tell you? Stop letting her hang out with those volgare children?"

"They beat me up! Hidan just laughs and watches!" Deidara protested.

Sasori raised an eyebrow and sighed, Kyuubi and Naruto's laughing was giving him a headache. This was one fucked up family. "S-shut up! His children go in for the kill!" the blonde yelled, red faced, at his two brothers. He huffed then walked out of the room, Sasori following after him.

"O-oh m-my god! Haahaa!" Naruto couldn't help but laugh with his big brother and niece. It was too funny. The blonde wiped a tear away from his eye and put a hand on his stomach. "Aahh.. See? Isn't this nice? To have family around you?" Kyuubi asked his little brother.

"Yeah, it is." Naruto answered with a smile.

"Good! Then you can move back! I even got 'Tachi to set you two a room and-"

The red fox stopped himself when he saw his brothers bewildered expression. "Kyuubi... We're not moving back in. We have lives in the city, we can't just up and leave." Naruto said softly.

"Well why the fuck not? You got kidnapped, Naruto! You want to stay there?"

"Kyuubi, please calm down.."

"Shut up, Itachi! Naruto the man that took you was-"

"Don't talk about Neji! He was a good man and he d-died for me!" Naruto growled then glared at his brother. The tension in the room was so thick that not even a knife could cut through it. Kyuubi stayed silent and slumped in his chair.

"We'll visit alot, though.. Please just understand, Kyuubi. Sasuke is Vice president of a very famous business and I write novels for _Icha Icha. _We can't leave!" the vixen held onto Sasuke's hand so he wouldn't stress himself out. Kyuubi looked up then nodded. "If you'll excuse me.. I-I need to lie down.." The red fox got up and walked out the room. Itachi sighed then ran his hand over his face, how bothersome.

"Ow! Fucking shit!" Both the Uchiha's jumped and looked at Naruto; who shouted. He was clutching his stomach and squeezing the crap out of Sasuke's hand.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Sasuke became nervous and looked at his beloved questionly. Naruto just waved his free hand and exhauled his breath.

"It was just a kick but it hurt like hell!" The raven mused then. He wanted the tension to go away and relieve some of Naruto's stress. He cleared his throat then bent his face over Naruto's plump stomach. "Hello in there. This is your father speaking, I have a little message for you my little ones. Daddy is not pleased that you are hurting your mother! Now, kick gently so it'll knock some sense into his tiny brain." Naruto bit Sasuke's shoulder and puffed out his cheeks.

"Don't tell them that! They'll listen to your dumbass!"

Itachi watched them bicker and fight. It was quite cute, he loved to see his brother smile and look at Naruto as the blonde ranted on about how 'Sasuke was a cock sucking dick that can't keep it in his pants and is now corrupting their children' Then Itachi thought of how upset Kyuubi had been.. He didn't like his mate sad; it made him feel like it was his fault. The older feral cat cleared his throat and stood up. "I'm going to check on Kyuubi.."

Sasuke and Naruto nodded. Itachi ruffled his brother's hair and smirked. "Try not to molest him while I'm gone, otouto."

"Itachi! You asshole!"

_0X0X_

A blazing bonfire was being fueled by logs and twigs. The bonfire was set up in the middle of the village. The Uchiha clan grew to like these celebrations and enjoyed the dancing, piles of food and downright entertaining music. But this was a special night, tonight's party was to celebrate the return of Sasuke and Naruto!

"Mikoto! Where is my robe?" Fugaku Uchiha yelled.

Mikoto ran into the room and slipped the green robe around her husbands shoulders. "Please behave, dear. Our boy and his mate have come to visit! Ooh! I can't wait to see our grand babies!" she squealed.

Fugaku rolled his eyes and walked out of their house. He didn't like the fact that his son chose an Uzumaki to inpregnate and sure as hell didn't like that his grandchildren might end up being foxes. He had to seperate them but without causing a scene.. Fugaku sat in his usual spot when these meaningless things happened and glared at his youngest.

He saw that Sasuke was laughing at something the blonde said and wrapped his tail around the foxes. The Uchiha leader growled and looked around for his trump card. "Amai! Come here!"

"Yes, Fugaku-sama?" a young female feral asked. She had long black hair that went down to her butt. Her eyes were as black as night and her ears were over large but that just added her her cutness. Amai's large breasts popped out her low cut shirt and she smiled at her elder. "Go talk to Sasuke, I'm sure he missed you since you two had a history."

Oh, how could she forget? Amai Uchiha had been lusting after Sasuke ever since they were twelve. She tried to seduce twice. Third times the charm.

Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's neck and sighed in content. He felt Sasuke's arm around his waist and was quite happy with the night's cool breeze washing over his face. He didn't even noticed the she-cat until she was hanging on Sasuke's free arm. "Hello, Sasuke-kun. Long time no sex~" She purred.

Sasuke starred down her and tried to move away but her hold was strong. She had this glint in her eyes that disgusted him. Amai was known to be the biggest whore in their clan and it shamed him to know that she loved him. "Could you please get the _fuck off _my mate?" Naruto huffed.

Amai looked over at him then scanned the fox, she noted that he was bulging stomach and a scowl on his tan face. "Who the fuck are you, fatty?"

"What did you just say?"

"I said, 'Who the fuck are you, fatty?'"

"Get lost, whore. Go fuck a tree!"

"Ha! Just look at your fat ass stomach! I don't who had the balls to fuck you but damn am I sorry for them!" Amai laughed and flipped her long hair.

"Amai! That's enough!" Sasuke cut in, trying to save her from dying. But it was too late, Naruto lunged at her and dragged her by her hair across the courtyard. He dunked her head into the punch bowl at the table full of food. Then threw her across the yard and watched as she hit an oak tree. "If you ever come near me or Sasuke again, I'll rip out your god damn uterus and feed it to you, whore!" he yelled then went back to Sasuke and his brothers.

Deidara and Kyuubi were on the floor, laughing there asses off. How they loved their baby brother! Sasuke's eye twitched as he tried to calm down his ranting mate and their laughter wasn't making it better.

Fugaku watched all of this happen and he was infuriated! He got up and strode over to the blonde and his son. But before he could utter a word, Kyuubi stepped in front of his brother and quirked an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

"Why, as a matter of fact there is! Your brother just assaluted one of my clan members and your just going to let him get away with it?" Fugaku hollered and hissed. Kyuubi flattened his ears and snarled. "Look you piece of shit! I know you sent that bitch over here to stress my little brother out so you better back off before I castrate you!"

"I don't know how my son can handle you! I'm suprised he hasn't died of a heart attack!"

"Don't even talk about Itachi you mother fucking asshole!" Kyuubi fummed and growled. He met Fugaku's glare.

"Just as stubborn as your father!"

"What did you just say? Don't even think about bringing my father in this conversation you cock!" the red fox yelled at the top of his lungs. But no one heard him, they were all to busy starring at the grinning blonde man.

"Kyuubi, I thought I taught you not to speak to your elders that way?" Minato Uzumaki said with a million dollar smile.

"Daddy!" Deidara and Naruto yelled then ran over to him.

"Grandpa!" Strawberry squealed then followed her mother.

Minato hugged his sons then brought his attention to the little girl clinging to his leg. He picked her up and pinched her nose. "My, oh my. How are you doing, beautiful? Just as lovely as your grandma and mommy aren't cha?" Strawberry giggled.

Kyuubi starred for the longest time then slowly walked over. "F-father..?" Minato put his granddaughter down and hugged his eldest son. "Kyuubi.." He pulled then apart and looked into those eyes that reminded him so much of Kushina."Forgive me?"

"Of course!" Kyuubi hugged him again and Minato smiled.

Then all of the older foxes attention went to his youngest sons plump stomach. "Who is responsible for my this? My Naruto looks like he's about to burst with tripletts!" Naruto blushed and was relieved when Sasuke came to his aid. "That would be me, sir. Naruto tempted me."

Way to put him in the dog house! What the hell? "What the fuck, teme? You were so eager to shove your dick up my ass that you didn't even register that I was in heat!"

"Hey Hey! Naruto, watch your language! And Sasuke, don't tattle on my son because you couldn't resist the Uzumaki charm!" Minato wrapped an arm around his son and glowered. Sasuke glared as Naruto stuck out his tongue and said "Teme" The Uchiha gave the your-so-dead-when-we're-alone look and growled.

"Alright! Let the party begin!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Naruto!" Minato slapped the back of his head.

"Ow, Sorry!"

_0X0X_

Naruto groaned as he lay in his bed. He ate to much food and danced with Sasuke to much. He was exhausted! The blonde stripped down to his boxers and was intent on sleeping to his hearts content. Sasuke opened the door to check on Naruto and sure enough, the blonde was dead as a door knob.

The Uchiha went back downstairs and sat with, Kyuubi, Itachi and Minato. The ex clan leader cleared his throat and looked around the table. "I would like to inform you all why I was missing all those years.. I just couldn't pull myself to tell Naruto but I'll tell you Kyuubi since your older."

Kyuubi nodded and waited for his father to explain. "After Kushina was shot, I went crazy and chased those hunters. I was blinded by rage and didn't even notice that they were leading me into a trap. I was taken to the city and tested on for months then they threw me into a cell and waited for me to break. The cell was ocuppied by two other boys, one was Kakashi and the other was this small boy named Obito. Kakashi was a wolf Hybrid and Obito was a feral cat. They were lovers that were brought together by fate. Anyways, I stayed in there for years. Bidding my time and waiting.. Then one day I took my chance and escaped!" Minato took a drink of his water and looked at the young men in front of him.

"I didn't go back to the forest in fear that you had all died but that fear went away when I saw Naruto on the streets. He was with a man, they were eating ice cream at a park and my son laughing and giggling. Happy. I didn't intervine but again, bidded my time. Five long years later I find out my son was taken and was being sold a sex slave! To my displeasure, Madara Uchiha purchased him for his, Tobi. That Tobi kid didn't seem to bad so I waited in the shadows. Then, I saw that same man, Madara, point a gun at Sasuke here so I had to take action and kill that bastard! It wasn't until Naruto called me a coward that I had to came back here... And that's my story.." Minato breathed then smiled sheepishly at his son.

Kyuubi took it all in and looked at his father. "I'm glad your back. We need your guidance."

"My father wants to take over but luckily my Kyuu is strong and will not take his shit." Itachi added in and curled his tail around Kyuubi's. Yes, Itachi was going to get some ass tonight.

"It feels good to be back here and I'm so happy to see my baby boys have grown up and found wonderful mates. Deidara with Sasori, You with Itachi and Naruto with young Sasuke here." Minato motioned to the young feral and smiled. "You'll make a great father."

"Thank you." Sasuke smiled a little but still felt uneasy. He had a strange feeling in his gut that 'being a father' would come soon. "Are you okay, otouto?" Itachi asked.

"Hm? I'm fine Itachi. Just tired.. I think I'll join Naruto in bed. Good night."

All three nodded. Itachi stiffled a yawn and got up, Kyuubi followed suit. "Well, it is late and I think I'll retire tonight. Coming me red headed beauty?" Kyuubi tried not to blush in front of his father and nodded. They said their good nights and went into their bedroom to make love all night long.

Minato shook his head and sipped his water. He heard his oldest moan like a wanton whore and smiled. "Kid's these days..."

* * *

**Yay! Minato is back in the house! And damn! Don't make Naruto angry, you won't like him when's he's angry! Dx Haha x3 I'm sooo happy and grateful that you guys love this story! Thank you to my readers and reviewers! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be posting soon! **

**Oh and to answer some reviewer's confusion! There aren't any females in Naruto's clan bbuuutttt it's on a rare occasion that a vixen gives birth to female's. Like Strawberry! God she's a cutie~ Anyways! I'll answer any questions if you'll message me! -Snow**


	14. Chapter 14

The peaceful morning was interrupted by a loud yell then hissing. "Itachi!"

Itachi Uchiha ran down the stairs with a shit eating grin on his face. He bolted into the kitchen and bumped into Minato. The older fox turned and looked at Itachi as he hid himself in the pantry. "Kids..." he murmured then went back to his business in making breakfast. Sasuke ran into the kitchen with Naruto, both soaking wet.

"Get out here you bastard! I know you threw that bucket of water on us!" the younger raven yelled then started to search the kitchen. Naruto was trying to hold his mate back by tugging on his long tail but it was useless. "Sasuke.. It's ok! I needed a shower anyways! Can't we just go back to bed?" he whined.

"Hell no! I'm getting that fucker!" Sasuke growled. His sharp eyes caught movement in the pantry and he lunged at it. The raven opened the door and glared at his brother; who was huddling in the corner, laughing. "Oh, good morning, otouto."

"Itachi!" a new voice yelled from upstairs. Both Uchiha's paled and Sasuke stepped back from his brother.

"Good luck with Kyuubi!" Sasuke turned and smiled. Satisfaction and revenge work. Naruto was now wide awake so he helped his father with breakfast. The blonde was swaying his hips and humming something he didn't even understand. The fox kit felt very happy today but at the same time felt like shit. He had a pain in his thighs when he was rudely woken. "Ughh.. Stupid potatoe!" Naruto threw the knife into the wall and pouted.

Minato ruffled his sons hair while he chuckled. He went over and pulled the knife out of the wall then examined his steaming son. How strange, his mood swings are getting worse.. Kushina did the same when she was pregnant with Kyuubi right before.. Minato smirked then went back to cooking the bacon. "Naruto, are you having cramps?"

"Yes! They hurrrttt, daddy!" Naruto whined and started to stomp his feet.

"After breakfast we can take a trip around town to relax your muscles."

"Okay! Me and Dei can go shopping!" A giggle escaped his lips and he ran upstairs to get ready.

Sasuke was sitting at the table, watching Naruto's extreme mood swings. "Hn, I didn't know the village had stores." He looked into his coffee cup and quirked an eyebrow at his reflection. Minato nodded, "I guess your brother had them built and clothes were made to fill them. Along with pastry shit. Naruto just needs to relax a little, ya know?"

"Hn."

"Boys! Breakfast is done! Come and get it!" The older blonde yelled upstairs.

Yips and howls sounded out threw the house as the Uzumaki family ran downstairs for their meal. Minato sat at the head of the table and watched as Naruto sat next to Sasuke, Deidara next to him with Sasori by his side then Strawberry. Kyuubi sat on the other side, Itachi had an ice pack to his throbbing head and didn't even look up. "Dig in!"

Naruto grabbed the most food and licked his lips. "Aren't you going to eat Sasuke?"

"I'm fine. Not hungry."

"Eat, teme! You need your protein!"

"I'll just eat later."

"Stubborn, bastard." Naruto stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth and tipped back in his chair. He really wanted to go into town and just hang out with Deidara and Kyuubi. No mates. Just them and their father.

Breakfast was finished quickly and the Uzumaki boys stood up. Naruto, Deidara, and Kyuubi gave their mates a quick kiss then went to the door. "Hold down the fort, Itachi! We'll be back later." Minato said cheerfully then went after his sons.

"Have fun with Kyuubi, aniki?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, foolish little brother."

"Hn. I just hope Naruto will be alright.."

"He will, jeez. He's with his brothers and father. What could go wrong?"

_0X0X_

Naruto walked along with his brothers and gazed at the many shops that surrounded them. "Woah. You guys got busy!" Deidara smiled. "Of course! When Itachi-san told us about all the luxary's you guys had, we just had to make our own!"

"It wasn't all Itachi's idea! Itachi, Itachi, Itachi! Shut up about him!" Kyuubi yelled. His outburst had several people starring at him, including his brother's. What was his problem?

"Jesus, Kyuu. Give your lover credit, quit being a jerk about it." Naruto snorted then walked on with Deidara. Minato put a hand on his oldest's, urging him to join his brother's. Kyuubi caught up with them to see them glancing into a clothing store. "Look at those! There so cute!" Deidara said while he pointed to the baby shoes.

"I have enough baby clothes! Sasuke bought like a whole cart full." the pregnant vixen said with a smile. He looked around as Deidara went into the store. Naruto saw pink hair and smiled a little, "Sakura! Over here!"

Sakura looked over in the direction where her name was called. She saw her childhood friend Naruto, a smile spread across her face. "Naruto!" The pinkette ran over to him and gave him a hug. She looked down and saw the plump stomach, woah! "What's this? Who's the lucky man, huh huh?"

"Um.. I don't know if you'd like my answer.." Naruto blushed and looked down.

"Oh come on! Let me guess... Sasuke!"

"Yeah- wait what?" the foxes head went up and he looked at his friend with a confused look.

"It's so obvious! When we were younger he was so protective of you! Sasuke may be able to hide things but I could see that he wanted you! It looks like he got it~" Sakura purred the last part then giggled when Naruto's face turned fire red.

"Well, yeah... So have you found that special someone?" Naruto quickly looked around for anyone that might be with the pinkette, but he saw no one around.

"That would be me, dickless." a slick voice said.

"Sai! Behave yourself!" Sakura hollered but blushed when she felt arms around her waist.

"Oh. Him.." Naruto turned away from the Sasuke clone and crossed his arms over his chest. "Naruto! We got baby booties!" Deidara giggled and threw the bag at his little brother. He saw Sakura and that punk Sai, the pale orange fox rolled his eyes. "Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"Hi, Dei! How is Strawberry? She has an appointment in a few days!" the pinkette said with a smile.

"She's fine. Glad that grandpa and Uncle Naru are here to give her hugs!" Naruto chuckled but his breath caught in his throat when he felt a throbbing pain in his stomach. The vixen put a hand on his head and stomach then let out a grunt. Dizziness went over his senses and he felt something drip down his legs.

"That's so cute! I hop- Oh my god! Naruto!" Sakura saw his water break. She started to panick as his family went to his aid. Deidara held his brother in his arms, Naruto was panting and his face was tainted with pain. "Dei! I...I.. can't.."

"Naruto! Shut up! We're getting you to the clinic!" the older blonde looked up at his father and handed Naruto to him. "Deidara, go back to the house and inform Sasuke! Hurry!"

Deidara started to run as fast as feet could carry him back towards the house. His heart was beating fast from panic. _Shit shit shit! Why now? _

_0X0X_

Sasuke was reading his favorite book when his brother came into his room. "Yes, aniki?" He felt pressure on his chest and noticed that his brother was hugging him. He set the book down and returned the hug.

"We all missed you so much. Even father." Itachi said softly into Sasuke's shoulder.

"I know but I had to find him, Itachi. I love him."

"I know, otouto." the older Uchiha sat next to his brother on the bed and sighed. His relationship with Kyuubi was cracking, the red fox was always so stressed out that he didn't want anything to with him. "I think, Kyuubi thinks that I'll end up like our father."

"Ha! Your nothing like that asshole. Kyuubi is fucking crazy!" Sasuke tried to cheer him up but saw his brother's frown deepen. "Just show him your not like him."

"I don't know how. How did you show Naruto you loved him?"

"I didn't have to, he already knew. Kyuubi does love you but it's clouded by fear. Show him like Uchiha's do, aniki."

"We always get what we want."

"Always."

The door downstairs slammed open and hurried footsteps pattered up the stairs. Sasuke's door was nearly knocked down by Deidara as he entered. The blonde's forehead was slicked with sweat and he was panting heavily.

"Sasuke- hah- Naruto-"

"What happened?" Sasuke jumped up from the bed and went for his coat.

"He went into labor!"

The raven dropped his coat and looked over at his lovers brother. "What!"

"Naruto is in fucking labor! Come on!" Deidara grabbed his arm and ran down the stairs.

_Oh shit..._

* * *

**It's kinda short but woooooo! Naruto is gonna have some babies! Thank you me reviewers and stay tuned for the next chapter! Time for some babies! -Snow**


	15. Chapter 15

"God damnit! Why does it hurt?" Naruto yelled in the hospital room he was put in. He screamed as he pushed again and curled his toes in pain. Kyuubi was clutching his brothers hand, who was close to breaking it. "Just push! Push!" he encouraged.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto pushed again.

Minato was pacing outside the door, sweating running down his neck. He looked around for his son's mate's. "Damnit.." The doors burst open at the end of the hall and Sasuke ran down it with lightning speed. "Naruto...babies..where?" he panted as he approached Minato. The older fox pointed to the door and Sasuke ran in.

"Teme!" the blonde shrieked as he pushed again. Sasuke went to his side and clutched the other hand, he pushed a few sweaty strands of hair from his lovers face and smiled. "I'm here, I'm here."

"I can see the head!" the doctor said. "Push!"

Naruto panted and pushed the first child out. "It's a boy!" the doctor held the baby up, it was crying. Sasuke cut the cord then went back to Naruto's side. The doctor handed the baby to a nurse and she hurried from the room. "Come on, Mr. Uzumaki! Two more!"

"Two?"

"Your having tripletts. No one informed you?"

"No!"

"Well just two more!"

Kyuubi used a clothe to wipe the sweat from his brothers forehead and encouraged him to push more. The vixen pushed three times then panted, he was getting very tired, very fast. "I-I don't know if I can do it, Sasuke..."

"You can do it! Push, dobe!" the feral said.

The fox grabbed both hands and pushed more, he was determined to get these little creatures out of him! The second baby came out, shrieking as it took it's first breath. "It's another boy!" the doctor let Sasuke cut the cord once again and the nurse hurried out to check the childs vitals. Naruto lifted his head up then groaned, it felt like he was taking the biggest crap ever! "I can do it... I can do it!" He pushed then whimpered, it was painful.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's temple and gave him a fabulous smile. He was just as scared as Naruto was, children were a big thing. Especially hybrid children. The feral squeezed his foxes hand and nodded. The blonde huffed then scowled, he pushed again. Again. Again. Again. Pop! The third child was out and Naruto slumped onto the bed, completely exhausted. "A girl... Huh? No ears or tail! She's...She's human..?" Sasuke looked at his baby girl and slightly smirked then cut the cord. "She's beautiful."

After 4 hours of pushing, squeezing and yelling, the first generation of Uchiha-Uzumaki children were born. Naruto was resting in his room and Sasuke was checking on his babies. He picked up his first born and smiled. His son had the Uchiha jeans, inky black hair, pale skin but his eyes sparkled blue. He cooed and reached up for his father. "Hi, Yoru.. I'm daddy.." He and Naruto already gave them names when they were in the womb. The feral carrassed his first borns velvet cat ears and smiled then set him down. He went over to his second born and almost laughed, the child had his thumb in his mouth already. Sasuke picked him up, he looked just like Naruto. Golden hair, sun kissed skin, a mixture of royal blue eyes and only two whiskers on his cheeks. The baby smacked his fathers in the nose and made a laughing noise threw his thumb. "Just like your mother... perfect." he snorted sarcastically then set the baby down, he also noted the golden cat ears that rested on his head. "Kin.."

Sasuke looked down into the third crib and smiled yet again. His baby girl was human, she would fit in better than her brothers. She looked up at her father with dark brown eyes and giggled. Her hair was golden and her skin was not pale and not tan but somewhere in the middle. He lifted her up and swayed around a little. He started to sing softly:

"_The mockingbird flies, oh my, oh my._

_Such beauty, oh my, oh my._

_Such grace, oh my, oh my._

_See how she flies? Oh my, oh my._

_Watch her fly and rest your eyes, oh my, oh my..."_

Sasuke kissed the top of her head then set her down in her crib. "Himawari..." he said softly.

"Such a nice voice, teme.. How come you never sang to me?" Naruto asked at the doorway with a smile on his face. Sasuke turned and raised an eyebrow. "You should be sleeping, not listening to me sing." The blonde shrugged and went over to his lover, he kissed him then rest his chin in the crook of Sasuke's neck. "Yoru, Kin and Himawari? Night, Gold and Sunflower?" Naruto chuckled.

"It suits them all. Yoru is like the night, mysterious and beauiful. Kin is like the golden rays of the sun, bright and warm. And Himawari reminds me of a sunflower, golden on the outside but light brown on the inside, beauty with a deadly center." Sasuke explained then kissed the top of the foxes head.

"Wow, they're so beautiful. All of them are our babies, Sasuke.."

"I'm so proud to call them my children and to call you my wife."

"Wife?"

"It's a term for life long partner in the city."

"I know what wife means, teme! I meant, why do I have to be the wife?" Naruto scrunched his nose up and glared at Sasuke's chin. The Uchiha chuckled.

"Because I'm not the submissive one, dobe. Now..." Sasuke pulled out a velvet box from his pocket then got on his knee. He opened the box and Naruto saw a wedding band with small diamonds around it. The blonde's eyes started to tear up as Sasuke spoke again. "Naruto, I can't stop thinking about you. Your smile runs through my mind 24/7 and I can't stand it when we're apart. I love you so much and maybe more, words can't describe how I feel. What I'm trying to say is... Will you be mine, always and forever?"

"Y-yes! Yes Sasuke!" Naruto jumped on top of him and pulled him in for a kiss. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his dobe and eagerly kissed back. They broke apart and both smiled warmly. Naruto pulled the engagment ring over his ring finger then hugged his lover. "Sasuke.."

"Hm?"

"I love you too, teme."

"Glad to hear it.."

"Now, we face a new problem."

"What's that?"

"I can't move my legs."

"Hn, dobe."

"Teme!"

_0X0X_

After three days at the clinic, the three little babies were able to go home with their mother and father. Sasuke held onto Kin and Himawari while Naruto carried Yoru. "Bbbbfff!" Yoru made bubbles with his mouth as he played with his mother's ear. "Yoru! Your sooo cuuttte!" Deidara giggled and pinced the childs cheek.

Sasuke rolled his eyes then winced when Kin yanked his ear. "Now Kin, that's daddies ear you don't- youch! He bit my shoulder!" The feral glared at his son then his fiance, who was laughing his ass off. "O-o-oh my god... haha... he bit you! He really is a Uzumaki!" The feral hissed then gave Kin to Deidara, he decided to hold his sweet little girl instead. He rubbed her small cheek and couldn't help but smile as she grabbed his finger and put it in her mouth.

"Huh... She likes sucking things." Naruto said as he looked at Himawari eating Sasuke's finger. He was quickly smacked in the back of the head by Kyuubi at his perverted remark. "Baka! She's only three day's old!"

"Ow, ow ow! Kyuu! I wasn't saying it like that!" the blonde lied then pouted. "Sasssuukkkeee, my chest hurtss!" he whined then started to stomp his feet. Sasuke rolled his eyes as they went up the steps to the house at the end of the village.

"Quick acting like a spoiled child and feed your children. We have a few bottles in the fridge, so I'll feed Himawari while you feed the boys." the raven said as he went into the kitchen.

"Jerk.." Naruto sat on the sofa then pulled off his t-shirt. He motioned for Deidara to bring him Kin then let Yoru suck on his right nipple. He winced as the oldest gently bit on the swollen nub but disregarded the slight pain. The blonde relaxed as both of his boys feed on the sweet milk, Yoru was cooing or humming as he drank, Naruto couldn't tell and Kin was just drinking like a greedy little shit. "Ow! Kin! No biting on mommies nipple!"

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the room with Himawari in his arms, she was already sucking on the bottle.

"Shut up, teme." Naruto grumbled.

The feral sat next to his fiance and they shared a brief kiss. Naruto watched as his niece walked up to them to take a look at the babies. "What are there names, Uncle Naru?" she asked with a sweet smile. "Yoru is the one on the right and Kin is the one on the left. Himawari is the one in Sasuke's arms."

"Awww! They're all so cute! I want a baby! Mommy!" the little kitsune ran off to find her mother and ask questions about where babies come from. Naruto chuckled then shifted as his oldest stopped feeding and soudly went to sleep. Kin was still drinking away and bit down on Naruto's nub. "Greedy little shit. He's going to eat all of my ramen!"

"Well, that's not a suprise really. He is like his mother." Sasuke smirked then dodged the tan hand that threatened to smack him. "Hmph! I bet that Yoru will be as stubborn as you!"

"Like your not stubborn, dobe."

"Your worse!"

"Hn."

Naruto pouted but looked down to see that Kin had finally fallen asleep and was sucking his thumb. "I guess we should put them to bed and go to bed ourselves?" the blonde asked with a huge smile. Sasuke nodded his agreement then got up, re-adjusted his hold on Himawari and went upstairs with his kitsune. The blonde opened their door and crossed the room to the large crib against the wall next to their bed. He set his boys in the bed and watched Sasuke put their baby girl in. The feral covered them in a blanket then sat on the bed.

"That wasn't so hard! I got this, datte bayo!"

"Mhmm, wait until they wake up every three hours, either hungry or need a diaper change. Good luck." The raven snorted with a smirk. Naruto groaned softly then slumped onto their soft, welcoming bed. Sasuke pulled off his shirt and pants then kicked off his shoes, Naruto did the same and shimmied under covers.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Can you sing to me? Please?" Naruto cuddled into his chest and breathed in the scent that is Sasuke.

"Sure."

Sasuke took a deep breath then let it out slowly. He wracked his brain for a good song to sing. The raven smirked then wrapped his arms around his kitsune.

"_The fox comes out a night, what a sight._

_It's auburn fur shining in the moonlight, what a sight._

_The sneaky eyes scanning it's surroundings._

_Run little one run, from the shadows of the night._

_Run, run from your fright._

_Come and waaaiitt until the morning._

_So you can come and play with me._

_Watch him go, watch him go._

_Run, run, run from meeee~"_

"Such a pretty...voice.." Naruto yawned then nodded off to sleep. Sasuke held onto him tightly and let night swoon him into a nice slumber.

_0X0X_

Kyuubi clacked his nails against the dining room table, his eyes glancing around the room. He was jittery all of a sudden, as soon as his brother brought home those children. The red fox felt like something was watching him or the house, it frightened him. "Kyuubi?"

The red fox looked up to see his lover, Itachi. " 'Tachi..." he hugged his waist and slightly shivered. The older raven knelt down and came to eye level with the red kitsune. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I feel like we're being watched! I don't want anyone to take my family away!" Kyuubi was shaking all over. Itachi cleared his throat then lifted his lover into his arms. He started to walk away but his sharp eye noticed sudden movement outside and he smirked. "I'll take care of everything. Just on to sleep and I'll be up in a little bit."

Kyuubi nodded then clampered up to their room when Itachi set him down. As soon as the door was closed, Itachi bolted for the back door and ran into the night. He was quiet and so was the outside of the house. His black eyes scanned the rooftops and window panes. There, he spotted a shadow there, by his otouto's window. "Hell no.." he muttered then jumped up.

Itachi landed a swift kick into the shadows ribs and watched it tumble down onto the ground. "Shit..." it groaned and clutched its side. The older raven landed next to the shadow and lifted it up into the moonlight. His eyes widened when he saw the oh so familiar face.

"Father?"

"I...Itachi?"

They both looked into each other's widened eyes but Itachi's instantly clouded with anger. He threw his father across the yard and growled. "You disgraceful man! Your own sons children!"

"That blonde gave birth to a _human _child! How disgraceful is that?"

"No one follows your stupid rules anymore! I won't let you kill that child like you killed our little sister!"

"How.."

"I'm not fucking stupid! I always knew about it! Now you die!" Itachi lunged forward and kicked his father into the shed that was forgotten at the back of the house. Fugaku got up and clutched his bleeding side.

"Itachi..."

"Itachi! No!"

The older raven turned to see Kyuubi running towards him, Sasuke and Naruto right behind him with crying children in their arms. Itachi clenched his fists and he panted heavily. He glanced into his lovers eyes and instantly calmed down. "I..I was trying to stop him from hurting your children, otouto.."

"Aniki... Itachi! Watch out!" Sasuke yelled.

The older feral turned just in time to dodge the brick that was thrown at his head. His eyes flashed red as he stepped towards his father. "Your going to die!"

Itachi meant it and no one was going to stop him now.

* * *

**Yes! Fugaku did kill his own flesh and blood! Because she was a human! What a jerk! Anyways! The babies are sooo cute! Ugh I want them! Especially Kin, he is going to be hyper than hellllllll! Woop! Thanks for the reviews and stay tuned until the next chapter when Itachi get's even with his father! -Snow**


	16. Chapter 16

Itachi stalked towards his father, his eyes dangerously red. He growled from the back of his throat then lunged at his father. Fugaku quickly jumped out of the way then took a knife from pocket.

"Son, don't make me hurt you!" he cried out of desperation.

"Shut up and stay still so I can rip your throat out!" Itachi yelled then ran at his father like a wild animal.

Kyuubi watched as his lover attacked, slashed and snarled at his own father. In other words, he didn't know who this person was. The red fox heard crying and he turned; Himawari was crying against her father's chest, she was frightened. Sasuke tried to quiet her but she was so frightened that she wouldn't stop. Her sobs had Kin and Yoru crying in their mother's arms. "Shh, shhh.." Naruto hummed.

"No! Itachi, please!" they heard a cry.

All three of them turned to see Itachi corning Fugaku. The older of the two begged for his life while Itachi laughed and raised his hand to pull out his throat. A yellow flash appeared in front of Fugaku and caught the Uchiha's hand. "Itachi, stop this." Minato said calmly. He looked over at his devastated son then at his lover. "Think of Kyuubi and how it will affect him."

Suddenly, the red in Itachi's eyes disappeared and he looked around. He turned to his lover, walked over, took his hand in his then walked inside with his little brother and Naruto. Minato turned to the cowering feral and flattened his golden ears. "Get off this property or I'll let your son kill you next time." Fugaku ran with his tail between his legs.

Inside, Itachi was sitting at the table, just starring at it blankly. He had lost control of his instincts and almost killed, he even scared the shit out of niece and nephews. Most importantly, Kyuubi.

"Itachi?" Kyuubi gently shook his shoulder.

"Forgive me..." he whispered.

"What?"

"I said, forgive me..." the feral said louder, not looking up.

"Itachi... you were protecting your niece..."

"I.."

"Shh. You need to sleep, come on you big idiot."

"I'm your idiot, Kyuubi."

"Of course you are."

Itachi chuckled and pinched the plump ass he loved so much. He heard Kyuubi yelp as he ran upstairs. "Itachi!"

"I love you!"

Kyuubi stopped at the foot of the stairs and smiled, full and bright. A blush danced on his cheeks as he went up the stairs, still smiling. "I..I love you too." he whispered then went into their room to kick some ass.

"Our brother's are gross..." Naruto muttered to his lover.

"Yeah.. but their not bothering us so I don't care." Sasuke shrugged then went upstairs to get back to sleep. Naruto rolled his eyes and followed. The fox put his son's in their crib with their sister and crawled next to the raven. "Mmm.. Night Sasuke.."

"Night, dobe."

"Teme..."

"Idiot."

"Asshole."

"Usuaratonkachi."

"Big words-"

"Make your head hurt because your brain is small." Sasuke smirked in the dark at his victory.

"Teme!"

Minsto sipped his coffee as he leaned on the counter. He heard both arguments going on in each room, he smiled then chuckled. His son's sure did pick some lover's. "Kids these days..."

_0X0X_

_1 and half years later; In the City_

Naruto cuddled up to the warmth next to him and sighed in content. He didn't open his eyes because he didn't want to wake up from the comfort of his bed. Cries from the next room snapped the blondes eyes open. The fox yawned then rubbed his eyes before he got up to feed and change his three little shits.

"Good morning my little angels." he yawned. A bottle went flying and the fox ducked down. Naruto glared at his son, Kin, who was giggling. "Mumma! Mumma!" the toddler squealed while he kicked his feet.

"Yes, yes Kin. Mumma's here." The fox lifted up his son and placed him on the changing table. The baby giggled as his mother took off his diaper, he wiggled his little toes and slapped his 'Mumma' in the face with his tail. "Mumma! Kin swapped chu!" Kin giggled again. Naruto smiled and put the little golden cat tail between his teeth. The kitten whined and squirmed.

"Does your mother have your tail, Kin?" a tired raven asked as he walked in. Sasuke kissed Naruto on the cheek and whispered good morning in his ear.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Kimawari said as she stood in her crib and raised her hands to her father. "Hello, beautiful!" The feral picked up his daughter and sat her on the second changing table. He started changing her as his lover put Kin down to get Yoru.

The black kitten was curled up in corner, pretending to sleep, once again. "Yoru, changing time. Up you go." Naruto said.

"No." The blonde fox swished his tail, clearly frustrated. Yoru was picky, stubborn and already had the Uchiha glare down. Sasuke Jr. "We are not going threw this again, little one. Up or I'll get daddy."

Yoru turned over and got up very slowly. He wobbled over to his mother and gingerly raised his arms to be picked up. Naruto happily lifted his oldest up, he smiled warmly to get Yoru out of his grumpy mood but the kitten just 'hned' and let the changing process commence. Sasuke almost laughed, almost. Yoru was an angel when it came to him, he behaved. All three had their very own personality already and they were only 1 and a half years old.

Kin loved the color yellow, no matter what. If it was yellow, he'll eat it, play with it or sleep with it. His favorite snack is lemons with a little sugar in it, his favorite drink was of course lemonade and his favorite breakfast lunch and dinner was either ramen, fish with lemon flavoring and chicken with lemon flavoring. Kin had his very own stuffed duck, that yellow and he slept with it every night. Kin's first word was of course, 'Lemon.'

Himawari liked green and brown. She wasn't very picky when it came to food but she lover her chocolate and bell peppers. But she had one little weakness, any foor had to be seasoned to perfection or she wouldn't eat it at all. Himawari was a daddies girl and she followed Sasuke everywhere. He even took her to the office with him. She had a little stuffed Sea turtle that she would carry around with her. Himawari's first words were, 'Thank you, daddy.'

Now Yoru was a handful. He didn't have a favorite color but if he did have one it would have to be blue and black. Yoru liked blackberries and tomato soup. He got along with Himawari but not so much with Kin, they bickered about alot of things. He listened to his father well but he didn't listen to his mother and his first words were 'No, baka.' Naruto blamed Sasuke of course. He had his own stuffed cat, which was blue and he used it as a pillow.

"Have a good day at work, teme."

"Try not to set anything on fire, okay?"

"That was one time! One time and it was Kin's fault!"

"Sure, blame the eighth month old baby."

"Oh just shut up and go to work."

Naruto kissed his husband and smiled at his little girl. "Be a good girl for daddy, play nice and don't run off." Himawari giggled and pinched her mother's nose. "Otay, momma! Hima be good!" Sasuke lifted her up into his arms and closed the door behind him. He would be home for lunch to drop Himawari off then go back to work for five more hours.

The fox sighed then went into the kitchen to make his son's their snacks. He heard a crash in the nursery and was there in less than five seconds. "What are you two doing?"

"Yoru touched Mr. Crackers! Then called me a bwaka!" Kin whined as he pointed to his brother. Yoru sat up then glared at Kin, he did no such thing, Kin just pushed him!

"Liar! I was getting my twuck! He pushed me, mum!"

"Okay then, since neither of you can tell me what happened then you are to be seperated. Yoru come help mum in the kitchen and Kin you can either watch T.V or play with your toys." Yoru got up then went out of the nursery and Kin just hugged his duck and went into the living room. "Yoru is so mean to me, mumma.."

"Shh, don't get upset. Just go play with Mr. Crackers in the living room and later when daddy comes homes from work we can play all night long." Naruto kissed the top of his little head, between the twitching cat ears, and went back into the kitchen. The blonde saw Yoru, sitting on the counter, eating a tomatoe.

"Just like your father, come on, get down from their." Naruto picked him up then set him down on the floor. "Now tell me, what really happened. And you know mum doesn't like lying."

Yoru looked at his feet then shuffled them, he gripped his arm nervously and spoke slowly. "Kin said that you don't love me like you love him so I threw Mr. Crackers and called him a bad name..." the kitten wipped his little eyes then hugged his mum's leg. Naruto bent down and hugged his oldest son. "I love you all the same, I'll talk to Kin about it and tell him to say he's sorry, okay?"

"Okay.. Are you making soup tonight?"

"Yes, for my little man. I just have to season it just right for your sister and put in some lemon for your brother."

"Is daddy gonna be home for dinner?"

"He should be, why?"

"I drew a picture."

"Let me see then."

Yoru nodded then went back into the nursery. He trotted back in with a white piece of paper and lifted it up for his mum to see. There was a blue stick figure with black scribbles on his head, that must be Sasuke. Then there were there with blonde scribbles as hair, one was orange (Naruto) the other was green (Himawari) and the last one was yellow.(Kin) Little Yoru was holding his father and mother's hands, he was black with black scribbles. "This is very good for someone your age, son. I'll put it on the fridge."

Naruto hung the picture up then patted his son's head. Yoru did something that suprised his mother, he smiled and hugged his leg then said: "I love you, mum."

"I..I love you too, Yoru." Naruto had tears of joy in his eyes as he bent down and hugged his son. _I love you all so much.._

* * *

**Yay! Next chapter might be the last chapter! So stay tuned folks because Clans Collide might be coming to an end! Thank you to all the reviews and I hope you like how cute the little babies are! They sure do grow up fast! Especially those hybrids! I still love Kin but I loooovvvee Yoru, hell I love all of em! -Snow**


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto sat at his dinner table with a coffee mug full of 100% apple juice. He handed it to Kin and the little blonde took it eagerly. "Mummy! When is daddy gonna be home?" he asked followed by a huge smile. "In about an hour, sweetie. Go watch T.V please, I'll make you and your brother sandwiches." Kin fist pumped the air then ran out of the room, dragging Mr. Crackers along.

The blonde fox got up, stretched then walked into the kitchen to make the finger sandwiches. Each of his children had to have their sandwiches a different way. Kin liked his in squares, Yoru liked his in triangles with no crust and Himawari just didn't like the crust. Naruto started to make both his boys peanut butter and jelly sandwiches when he heard the front door open.

"Daddy!" two cries came from the living room and Naruto turned to see his husband.

He smiled and waved, "Welcome home. I was making our little monsters sandwiches. Would you like one?"

"No, I already had dinner. Help me peel these things off." Sasuke stood there, hands on hips, with both of his son's clinging to his legs. Kin started to purr as he rubbed his ears against his fathers leg and Yoru held onto him possesively. "Sandwiches are done!"

"Yosh!" Kin squealed and bonded for the table.

"Thank you, mommy.." Yoru said quietly and slowly crawled into his chair.

Naruto served his boys their food then turned to his husband. "How was work?" Sasuke wrapped his arms around his lovers waist and swayed their bodies, humming in content. "Boring, as usual. Paperwork. Same ol' sh- I mean crap." They never cursed in front their kids unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Mummy, look! I made my hair like daddies!" Kin had spiked the back of his hair with peanut butter and scowled at the wall like his father. Naruto covered his mouth to keep from laughing as Sasuke did the same. "Ok, little Sasuke. Time for bath then story time then bed." He picked Kin up then Yoru and went into the bathroom.

"Sasu! Bring Hima!" the blonde called over his shoulder.

"Hn.."

~.~

Kin splashed the water at his brother and giggled when Yoru growled. Naruto poked his blonde sons nose and waved his hand in the 'no' motion. The blonde kitten swished his tail around when his mother scrubbed his scalp.

"Mum?"

"Hm?"

"Your funny!"

"How am I funny?" Naruto smiled.

"That's why!"

"My smile?"

"It's pwetty!"

Naruto started to stroke his golden cat ears then ran his long index finger over Yoru's ear. "Yoru, smile for mummy?" Yoru looked up, innocently and pouted. "I don't wannnaaaaaaaa!"

"He sounds like you, dobe."

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto kicked Sasuke's side then stuck out his tongue in a childish manner. "Please? For mummy?"

"Hn.." Yoru let his mouth twitch upward and smiled a very bright smile. His sharp cat teeth were slowly growing in and Naruto petter his head. Sasuke looked away from his daughter and gazed at the fox vixen in front of him. They've come so far.. It's amazing. "Okay! Time to get out!"

"Story time, story time!" Kin kept yelling as he was laid in bed, holding up a little book. Sasuke grabbed the story book out of the kitten's hands and scanned through it. He smirked and looked over at Naruto's ass, he was laying down Yoru and he was giving Sasuke a nice view.

"Like what you see, teme?"

"Very much so.. How about after we get the kids to sleep, we have _alone _time?"

"In your dreams."

"You are in my dreams."

"Read the stupid story, teme."

"I have a better story."

Sasuke sat in the rocking chair in the corner and folded his hands together. He began his story with once upon a time...

~.~

(This is Sasuke's story)

A small feral cat came out of the forest green and raised his nose to the air. A flowery scent came his way and he followed it, his glossy black hair ruffling in the wind, making the scent run through his fur. The feral came to a small clearing and saw a little fox sitting by itself, a single yellow flower wedged between its ear and the crown of its head.

A growl came from the cat and the fox turned to see the newcomer. The little creatures stared at each other for a very long time until the fox ran at the feral. The little black cat was on its back in a second, the little fox wanted to wrestle, did he?

The two forest dweller's rolled on the floor, trying to dominate the other. Since the fox was smaller than the cat, the little black creature won the match. He nipped the foxes ear then jumped off of him. The fox yowled and pawed at its injured ear, his big blue eyes looked up into odsidian eyes and yipped.

"Wow! Your strong!"

Did this creature just speak to him? Impossible, its lips didn't move. "I'm Nari! What's your name, kitty cat?"

The little feral realized that 'Hitiko' was speaking to him through their thoughts and sat gracefully, wrapping his tail around his strong feet. "Isn't that a girl's name?"

"N-no! It's strong and um.. something!"

"Uh huh, well I'm Saito."

"Weird name..."

"More masculint than yours."

Nari growled low in his throat and got to his feet, he paced around Saito five times before he stopped in front of him and sat. The looked into each others eyes and then the fox yipped again and what looked liked a smile.

"Let's be friends!"

"Why?"

"B-because!"

"I don't need _friends_."

"B-but... I-I'm lonely.."

"Oh.. Me too.."

"Then let's be _best _friends!" Nari yipped in excitement and twirled a few times.

"Fine, fine! Just don't do that..."

"Do what?"

"Act like a spaz."

"Awww!"

~.~

Sasuke finished the story and saw all his children sleeping. Naruto was dozing off in Sasuke's lap but the raven wouldn't allow him to sleep just yet. He picked the blonde up bridal style and took him into their room.

He set the blonde down and slowly crawled over him. Sasuke smirked and started to suck and nip at his neck, he increased his sucking when he heard Naruto moan under him. "A-aahh... Sasu.." Naruto wrapped his arms around the feral's neck and kept gasping and moaning.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Kin cried from the closed door and quickly opened it. The golden kitten jumped up on the bed and hugged his mother. "I had a bad dream! Lemme' sleep with you!"

"Come on... Shhh.." Naruto stroked his head then gave Sasuke a sympathetic glance. The raven nodded and went into the bathroom to take care of something.

By the time Sasuke stepped out, he saw all three of his kids sleeping around Naruto and the blonde, himself, was sleeping. The raven sighed and slowly crawled into bed, making sure not wake any of them up. Naruto opened his azure eyes and smiled sleepily at his husband. "Sorry, Sasuke. They attacked me."

"Shh, get some sleep. We can pick this up during my lunch break tomorrow."

"What? No wa-"

"Shhhh!" Sasuke kissed him softly and wrapped his arms around his family and soon went to sleep. Naruto put his hand over Sasuke's and felt his eyes dropping. He looked at each of his babies then smiled. They were all so beautiful, Kin, Yoru and Himawari. His little babies and then there was his big sex addict of a husband.

Life is good right now.

Very very good.

Very...Very...good..

_The End_

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Doonnneee! Well since next month is October and Halloween is coming up~ I thought it would be nice to have a nice little story bout Halloween! Of course, it's SasuNaru and it will be called, "_Bewitched." _But! It's not coming out until October 1st! **

**Thank you to all my reviewers and I hope you like the cute little ending. See you guys next time! -Snow**


	18. Special Announcment!

_**Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you know that i'll be starting a new story tomorrow or the next day! It's call Hentai Magnet and I'm really excited to write it for you because its my first Naruto POV story! I hope ya'll like it and enjoy the drama I have cooking up. I actually planned this one with my friend and beta ThornDarkAngel. It's a pretty good story line.**_

_**This will be a SasuNaru like all the rest are. It's a bit different from the others because its from a POV but hey I wanted to try it. I really hope you guys like it. Enjoy.**_

_**-Snow 3**_


End file.
